Crimson's Ice Queen
by UnderTheHood
Summary: Set before Kimblee became an alchemist and before Olivier be stationed at Briggs. Slight KimbleexOC Leeeeeeemon. ;D -ON HIATUS-
1. Small World

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own FMA. I do not, I do not. Even the characters here, nope, they're not mine.**

**Author's note: **

**Okay, so this is my first story (to be posted)…. And I'm kinda scared if people will like it. Well, after years of daydreaming, I've finally decided to turn it into a fan fiction. **

**There are a couple of reasons of why I'm gonna write this… First, I love Solf J. Kimblee and I never get satisfied in every Kimblee fanfics that I've read so far. I always end up wanting for more. Those fanfics include Kimblee being sadistic, tricky, bastard-like… So I'm gonna make him a little bit – human. If that's possible… heheheXD. Second, It's too tiring to wait for chapters to be posted. I'm kinda impatient. Third, I'm ashamed, my friends already started fan fictions… while I am still standing there doing nothing, just admiring other people's works. **

**Oh well, this is Author's note, not an Author's story. Sorry 'bout the long intro. Here it is.**

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Solf J. Kimblee arrived at South City. The silence of the city made him irritated. 'City' is not even appropriate, more like a small town to him. The place is not as bustling as Central. It was dull, and there was nothing much to see.<p>

Well, it doesn't matter; everything's going to be interesting after he meets his Commanding Officer. He bet that his CO will make him do _thrilling _jobs. The thought of it made him shiver in excitement.

So much for his wild imaginations, he still has something to do: look for the military headquarters. But, where should he start? After all, he was just a stray cat thrown into an unknown region of Amestris.

Kimblee hated being ignorant.

As he was walking down the path mindlessly, he noticed a group of soldiers marching across the streets. He winced as he saw that the platoon was led by a long-haired man.

"_Oh? Is that the new trend today?" _Kimblee chuckled to himself.

Kimblee prepared himself and changed into his 'social interaction mode' as he approached the soldiers.

* * *

><p>As Olivier Mira Armstrong leads her soldiers to the military headquarters, she instantly saw a heavy-clothed man approaching them from the distance. She easily recognized that military-issued winter clothing. That man stopped in front of them as she signaled her soldiers to halt.<p>

Olivier took in the soldier's appearance… She examined him from head to toe, like a tigress studying her prey.

He looked like he was a young, inexperienced soldier. He had his jet black hair unkempt on top while he has a pale yellow ribbon wrapped around his ponytail. He has these amber eyes that can pierce through your soul when you met his gaze. His body is not too muscular, but is finely-tuned. He is just a little bit taller than her. Tch, damn it. She hated that. Whenever tall people talk to Olivier, they always look down on her, like she was weaker than them. Not that it can be avoided though. But she never gets intimidated. Never.

She raised her eyebrow as the soldier began to speak…

* * *

><p>Kimblee was surprised when he saw that the long-haired man is actually a woman. Shit, all of his 'social-interactions' tactic would be messed up if he addressed this woman as 'sir'.<p>

He's not really used to interacting with people.

Kimblee adjusted his sight to fully view the woman in front of him.

! !

Kimblee forced himself not to let his jaw drop.

He saw that woman, with long, beautiful, blonde hair up to the middle of her back; with full, pinkish lips that matches her snow white skin, and her cold blue eyes. On her left side, sat a beautiful sword in its scabbard.

Not just that, no not just that.

What really caught Kimblee's attention are those full and ample-sized breasts that made his imagination go wild.

_Now that's what I'm talking about_, Kimblee grinned. He unconsciously licked his lips in amazement.

Kimblee always liked badass-looking women.

He's so dumbfounded that he didn't even notice that the woman whom he's eyeing has the insignia of a Lieutenant Colonel in her shoulders. A rank far higher than his.

Olivier noticed him and that turned her anger on. "What are you looking at?" The soldiers that are with Olivier flinched at her tone. It was almost like a shout.

It took Kimblee a little time to come back to his senses.

"Nothing ma'm." Kimblee answered, removing his maniacal grin.

"Tch." Olivier frowned. "What do you want laggard?" Olivier didn't really care about ethics when it comes to conversations like this, especially when she knew what this soldier has been looking at earlier.

"….…" Kimblee's forgetting what his job really is.

Kimblee suddenly adjusted his posture and snapped a salute. "I am Sergeant Major Solf J. Kimblee ma'm." Stiff like a lamp post.

"Am I asking your name?" Olivier retorted.

_Damn_. Kimblee found her demeanors amusing. "No ma'm." Kimblee answered wearing his crazy smirk again.

Suddenly, "I need your help ma'm." Kimblee is not definite if this is going to work out but anyways, this is all that he could do.

"I'm finding it hard to get to the Military HQ. I need to know my commanding officer to start my job as a soldier." Kimblee's voice sounded commanding. Of course Olivier didn't like that.

"Are you ordering me around?" Olivier grimaced.

Shit. Kimblee really suck at this. "I'm not ma'm." He didn't actually want it to sound like that.

"Heh. You're lucky you found us, _asshole_."

"Urp.." Kimblee swallowed hard as those words escaped her lips. How can a female Lieutenant Colonel say that without even a slight hint of remorse in her face?

Kimblee grinned at the woman, still amused about how she speaks.

Olivier turned around without saying a word and started to lead the soldiers down the road again.

Kimblee's still confused about the happenings when a soldier interrupted "We're going to the Military HQ too. You can walk with us, ya know."

Kimblee just played that trademark smirk on his face and proceeded to follow them.

* * *

><p>Along the way, the thought of the Lieutenant Colonel's hotness was pushed back into his mind. He's thinking about his job. He can't be more excited to meet his CO and—<p>

"So, you're new here, right?" A soldier beside him started.

"Yeah." He boringly responded.

"You're from Central right?"

"Yeah."

"You live there?"

"Yeah." Kimblee doesn't really like to talk about his background.

The soldier is finally feeling that Kimblee doesn't want to talk about his self.

After a minute of silence, the soldier began to talk again. But now, it looks like Kimblee's going to be interested in the topic.

"Sorry about the Lieutenant Colonel. She's really like that."

"Heh, it's okay. I actually like her ways." Kimblee smirked, not really caring about what the soldier would think.

"Oh… I thought you would be intimidated… and angry." The soldier responded.

"Not really."

The soldier now looked at him suspiciously.

Kimblee wondered if the soldier was thinking that he liked the Lieutenant Colonel. Kimblee just gave him his undying supercilious smirk.

* * *

><p>Finally, they have arrived at the HQ. It's just about a moment when Kimblee found out that his Commanding Officer is someone he just knew and admired.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Olivier angrily shouted at the soldier in front of her.<p>

"Y-Yes Ma'm. He's your n-new s-subordinate.. Ma'm." The soldier frighteningly replied.

_That laggard?_ Olivier cursed.

Olivier looked at the papers that the soldier had given her. Indicated there is her new 'subordinate's' personal information. Olivier's eyes browsed the papers…

_Born on October 23…_ with no year? Olivier thought.

_Born at somewhere in Central… _where exactly is somewhere? Olivier thought again.

_Age: N/A… _doesn't he know his age? Olivier thought for the last time before shouting again.

"What the hell is this fucked up paper?" Olivier scowled. "I can't believe Central accepted this kind of…. SHIT! Is there a shortage for soldiers?" Olivier didn't really care that her voice can be heard outside.

If only she could tear these papers apart….

"_Fucking small world."_

* * *

><p>Kimblee lazily lied down on his bed, inside his newly acquired quarters. <em>Olivier Mira Armstrong huh… <em>Kimblee thought, a nasty grin plastered on his face.

"Of all the Commanding Officers in the world…." He said to himself, still grinning like crazy despite of how he hated the situation.

There was a moment of silence…

...

…

… And finally, Kimblee has rationalized his thoughts.

"_At least I've got a chance to meet her_." Kimblee chuckled while snuggling his head on the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the first chapter! Hope you liked it! XD Please spare me for inventing Kimblee's birthday… It's actually my birthday… And I didn't put any year because I don't want to have age conflicts throughout the story… hehehe… Although I have tons of ideas in my mind, I still don't know how the story will continue but I'm trying my best, really! Please tune in for more 'kay?<strong>

**3 I love my Kimblee! 3**

**REVIEW please! At least for my first ever Fan Fiction! XD **


	2. New Comrades

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa-san does. Okay? Remember that.**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, I'm busy nowadays… In this chapter, I tried to refine the story a bit, for the reader's satisfaction. And I've also decided that I have my own way of writing, that's why I'll do it **_**my way**_**. But of course I'm still open for comments as always. Note that the italicized phrases/words/sentences are either made for emphasis or suggest that the character is thinking about that specific line or sentence. I guess you already know that, sorry. Oh, and in this chapter you will meet new characters. Hope you'll like it folks! Here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack… <em>It was five in the morning.

_Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack… _The weather was good, the sky as clear as water, with no dark clouds in sight.

_Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack… _Solf J. Kimblee was quietly sleeping on his bed, enjoying the soft sound of the chirping birds outside. He could also feel the morning winds that entered from the slightly open window of the room brush his face.

_Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack… _ It was such a pleasurable feeling. Kimblee kept his eyes tightly closed and he let his ears listen to those relaxing sounds … leaving his mind to form a picture out of the sounds that he could hear. It made his spine shiver in joy… Kimblee buried his face to the pillow he's hugging—at the same time resting his head on— and pouted his mouth like a child lulled to sleep.

_Ah, what music to my ears…_ _A sound so, so grea—_

KKKKKRRRRRRIIIING!

"_Shit!"_

BLAG!

Out of surprise, Kimblee fell down the bed together with the pillow he's snuggling and the sheets covering his half-naked body. Yes, he sleeps with only his boxers on.

"_Aww…" _ Kimblee growled while rubbing the part of his head that hit the floor.

KKKKKRRRRRRIIIING!

The alarm clock continued to ring...

"_Shut up bastard." _ Kimblee grumbled.

Kimblee lunged at the alarm clock and bitchslapped it hard to stop it from ringing. He kind of wondered if the alarm clock broke with the hit.

"_Finally.."_

Kimblee hated the sound of the alarm clock, especially when he's so relaxed by the sound of nature… then suddenly the shitty alarm clock would interrupt the moment. Well, he still has to do it, or else he would not get to his work on time—

Speaking of work…

It's his first day in the Military HQ! Everything's new and exciting! Yup, complete with the Olivier-hotness…

Kimblee chuckled, his eyes glimmering with anticipation. He sure is looking forward to his _adventure_ with the Lieutenant Colonel.

Kimblee quickly stood up and placed the sheets and the pillow on top of the bed, not really bothering to arrange it or something.

Kimblee took a shower and did all things necessary to look nice and be hygienic.

He started to swear his military jacket and pants. He buttoned the jacket up and straightened the uniform. Well, that would all be ruined later on since it's his hobby to both roll up the sleeves of his uniform and open the first two buttons of his jacket exposing his brown undershirt. That's his preferred look.

He doubted if the Lieutenant Colonel would let him do that inside the office

Kimblee combed his hair on top to make a gangster-look, combined with his maniacal grin. He applied some perfume to his body for the final touch. There, all set!

* * *

><p>Kimblee went out of the apartment and smell the fresh air of South. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and made his way to the Military HQ. It's a walking distance after all. Moreover, he loved to take in each and every detail of his new home, and his new workplace.<p>

Most importantly, he's quite interested in seeing the girls in the flower shop near the apartment where he's staying at. Those girls always giggle whenever they saw Kimblee pass by the shop.

Oh, how he loved to make girls go 'boom'.

He bet those girls liked him… they always blushed whenever Kimblee looked at them. He liked that reaction in the girls' faces... like they saw someone great and handsome.

Kimblee knew it. He's handsome. And sexy.

Finally, he passed by the flower shop and gave the girls a very charming smile.

He couldn't be happier seeing their faces turn red.

"_Gosh, he's so hot!" _Kimblee heard a girl tittered.

A blonde girl even gathered all her courage and waved at Kimblee.

Kimblee just responded with a wink. The girls went crazy when they saw him do that.

Kimblee continued walking, and turned his charming smile to a smug smirk. _ Am I that irresistible?_

It's astounding that even though Kimblee's just new in town, he's already popular.

Kimblee found those thoughts amusing and it caused his pride to increase a lot.

He noticed himself lost in these blissful ideas when suddenly…

BLAM!

Kimblee felt something _fluffy _crashed him. He was taken aback because of the impact, but the woman who hit her stumbled back.

"_Aack-!" _ The woman, who actually looks more like a girl, looks badly hurt from what happened.

"Aww…" The girl sat up while rubbing her behind.

Kimblee analyzed her for a moment…

The girl is wearing a military uniform and has a rank insignia of Sergeant Major. _Ooh… Just like me… _She has a shoulder-length dark brown hair tied up in a cute ponytail and has beautiful auburn eyes that shimmer like diamonds. She's tan-skinned and her body's a little thin, but she looks quite capable. _Hah... enough of this, I need to help her…_

"Are you alright, Miss?" Kimblee reached out a hand to help her. He knew that _it's not his fault._ But still, it's the right thing to do. He's a gentleman after all.

The girl looked at Kimblee in the face. The man looked nice, he is smiling and his eyes looked caring.

_At that moment, Kimblee's eyes lacked the usual predatory look and instead a glint in his gentle eyes could be seen._

After a short pause, she took his hand and let the man help her stand up.

"Thanks sir, it's my fault, really." The girl avoided his gaze, for she thought it was _alluring._

He let go of the girl's hand and smiled widely, "No need to say sir, I'm just the same as your rank." Kimblee then pointed out the insignia on his shoulder. And then smiled his most charming smile _ever_.

"Uum…" The girl felt her cheeks turned hot... She was blushing… "But still, it's the proper thing to do, _sir_." Her voice sounded firm. Her face looked stern too.

"Uh, okay." Kimblee felt like he doesn't need to argue anymore.

"After all, there's the rule of seniority… if you became a Sergeant Major sooner than me, then it's more than okay to call me 'sir'. "

"Yes, sir. I only became a Sergeant Major this week." Rima smiled.

"Oh, is that so? I've been a Sergeant Major for a long time now, so it's okay. " Kimblee smirked at her.

"By the way, I'm Seargent Major Solf J. Kimblee." He held out his hand waiting for her to shake it.

"I'm Seargent Major Rima Lumforth, nice too meet you sir." Rima shook Kimblee's hand and they both exchanged smiles.

"So, are you heading to the Military HQ?" Kimblee asked.

"Sir, yes sir." Rima stiffly answered.

_You're really formal aren't you? _That's what Kimblee wanted to say but the look on Rima's face says that he shouldn't.

She looks serious. _He must be an obedient soldier… the one who never break military rules._

"Let's walk together, shall we?" Kimblee looked at her interestingly. _She's cute._ Kimblee thought.

"Yes…." Rima trailed off… sinking and blushing under Kimblee's irresistible gape.

They walked together to the Military HQ with Kimblee's chin lifted quite high and his hands inside his pockets.

Rima found the act amusing, seeing how cool Kimblee is.

Of course every girl in South admired Kimblee's looks, and Rima couldn't deny that she's one of them.

Kimblee looked at his watch and noticed that it's already 3 minutes before work time. _This is bad._

"Let us hurry Sergeant. We're going to be late." Kimblee smiled.

Rima looked at her own watch and nodded at Kimblee.

At first, they walked as fast as they could and then after a while, they started running to reach the HQ in time.

They rushed through the alleys, through the streets, through the alleys again, and through the corridors of the HQ.

They both stopped in the lobby and hurriedly say their goodbyes to each other, since they have different offices.

"I work in the office at the second floor sir." Rima stated, catching her breath.

"Okay. I hope we'll see each other again Sergeant." Kimblee tried to smirk, even though he's still tired after their long run.

Rima just gave her a cute smile.

"See you then." Kimblee slightly bowed and turned around, as Rima sprinted upstairs.

Kimblee ran and prepared to enter the office at the far end of the building.

He straightened his uniform, adjusted his jacket, wiped some sweat on his face, checked his clock and cleared his throat before entering the room.

He snapped a salute and started to apologize. "I am sorry Lieu—"

"You're late." Olivier shouted.

Kimblee dropped his hand. "But it's exactly 7 am…" Kimblee frowned.

"Huh? It's already 7:01, idiot." Olivier looked at him disgustingly.

Kimblee looked at his clock and saw that it is, indeed, 7:01.

"Crap…" Kimblee whispered, his face looking problematic.

"I certainly apologize, ma'am" Kimblee furrowed his eyebrows while bowing a little.

"Getting late in your first day? Quite impressive, Kimblee." Olivier chuckled in sarcasm. "Miller!"

"Ma'am?" A soldier with brown hair and eyes answered.

"Get the files ready." Olivier scowled. "You'll gonna have to work on these." Olivier gestured to a huge stack of papers on top of the table. "Hmph. And I need it before 3:00." Olivier lifted her chin up, her eyes burning with anger.

Kimblee's eyes widened in shock. _All of these? Due at 3:00?_

He quickly carried the papers to a nearby table and started working.

Olivier approached the door and looked over her shoulder. _Hmph. That's what you get for crossing the line youngster._ Olivier smirked and went out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, all of these at three! <em>Kimblee tried not to worry, but just seeing this stack of papers made him sick.

"Those papers are needed to complete your transfer here." Miller explained.

Kimblee stared at him for a moment and then continued signing and filling out the forms without saying a word.

"You must never, ever be late. That's Lieutenant Colonel's first and most important rule." A happy looking guy said. "I'm Master Sergeant Harry Locke, and this is 2nd Lieutenant James Miller." He added.

"Hey." Kimblee muttered without even turning his head to face him. He's not really in the mood to talk especially after he's been scolded and humiliated by his CO.

"Rule number 2: Lieutenant Colonel doesn't usually care about formalities and such… but when she's in a bad mood, and when she thinks that it's too much, you'll really get into her nerves. Expect a punishment right after that." Miller explained.

_So am I to assume that Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong's always in a bad mood? _Kimblee thought, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm new here, guys. Okay? I don't know about these rules." Kimblee rubbed his temple.

"And that's make you innocent, is that what you're talking about?" Harry asked.

Kimblee halted in doing his job.

Miller added, "It's basic that you know these rules as a soldier, and if you don't, which is inconsiderable, you should still learn how to not be late and how to respect people… whether your CO, your subordinate, your_—"_

"I know! I just_—_there was an accident okay? I'm sorry about that guys!" Kimblee exclaimed raising his hands in defense. He's obviously losing his temper.

Harry smiled, draping his arm over Kimblee's shoulder, "Now, now… calm down okay?"

Kimblee sighed.

It's just his first day but he's already doing it all wrong.

Kimblee quickly but gently removed his arm. "I apologize, 2nd Lieutenant Miller…. and… Sergeant Locke." Kimblee tried to calm down.

"That's better!" Harry smiled. "We just met each other and we should learn to get along, right?" He looked at Kimblee, then at Miller.

"Of course." Miller replied.

"Yeah." Kimblee finally said. He then continued to work, as he should waste no time.

The two soldiers started to get back to work when Kimblee asked something.

"Are we the only subordinates of the Lieutenant Colonel?" Kimblee asked raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Sadly, yes. We actually felt like we're in hell since before you came, our hands were always busy with paperwork. After all this is South City, not Central. There weren't a lot of soldiers here." Miller explained in a gentle voice, all the while continuing his own job.

"So I'm a life saver?" Kimblee chuckled, eyes glued on the paper.

"Yeah, you can say that sir." Harry happily looked at him and smiled.

_One is a friendly, feeling close soldier and the other is a normal follow-the-lieutenant-colonel-Armstrong soldier. _Kimblee thought that he could cope up with the two.

Kimblee started to rush, as he felt like time was chasing him. He then began to furrow his eyebrows constantly. He's getting annoyed from time to time.

Harry noticed their new subordinate's tension, and tried to ease up his mood. "Hey, there's no need to rush sir, the papers are due at 3:00. There's still lunch break!"

"And so…?"

"You still have time."

Kimblee stopped and rested for a while. He considered that idea.

"You can still relax on lunch break, and then prepare yourself for another round of work." Miller added.

Kimblee nodded and relaxed on his seat.

"So, when you said that we're the only one here, you mean there are no girls?" Kimblee chuckled at his perverse question.

The two looked at him surprisingly, but then they grinned with joy.

"Sadly none." Miller responded, smiling a bit.

"Yep, it's just Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong here in this room whom we can admire all day." Harry gloomily replied.

"Shit… she's just too scary and frank!" Kimblee groaned in annoyance.

"_I'll cut you up in a one-on one duel, asshole!"_ Harry shouted in a tone similar to that of Oliviers'.

All three of them started snickering and laughing out loud.

"Hahahah! You sound a lot like her Harry!" Miller giggled, his eyes watering with joy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Fuck yeah!" Kimblee shouted.

Kimblee's certain_. _He's _absolutely_ going to enjoy his stay here.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! My second chapter! I hope you loved it!<strong>

**I'm glad I made it despite of my busy schedule! I'm sorry it's too long than normal… I actually decided to make the chapters 1,500 words or less, but….well, I'm quite inspired for this chapter! I know right, Kimblee's got the spotlight… 3**

**So sorry if Olivier didn't get too much appearance, or should I say mentioning… or… well, whatever! You know what I mean! But in the next chapter I guarantee you KIMBLEExOLIVIER! I promise!**

**So how do you think about the new characters? Especially about Rima, I think I resemble her in some way… hehehe…**

**kimbleeXolivier 3**

**I want to thank Mew Phong and Genevia for reviewing! I won't forget you guys! XD And please tune in for more!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I beg you!**


	3. The Test

**Author's Note: **

**Here it is! Chapter 3! Yay! I'm too lazy, I know. It's vacation here in the Philippines yet I still refuse to update even though I got a lot of spare time in my hands! SORRY! This story continues from the last chapter when the three soldiers laughed their asses out. Well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer:**** How many times do I have to say that I DO NOT OWN FMA! I do not own the last names of my two OC's. JUST THEIR LAST NAMES! I derived them from characters in Medal of Honor World at War. All I own is Rima (no appearance in this chapter), Harry and James, and the plot too.**

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> are all of you laughing at?"

The two soldiers suddenly stopped snickering while their eyes widened at the sight of the woman on the door. _Speak of the devil._

Kimblee just continued giggling. He either looked like he didn't notice the Lieutenant Colonel or he just didn't care at all.

Olivier narrowed her eyes on Kimblee. She got the look on her face that said_ I'm gonna kill you bastard._ Olivier had a feeling that she's the one who they are laughing at.

Kimblee finally turned at the Lieutenant Colonel. He smirked. He didn't really give a damn about holding back his laughter, even if his CO was at the door.

Olivier walked into the room. She gazed at the soldiers, demanding for an answer. "What is it all about?" Olivier scowled and stared particularly at Kimblee.

"_It's not that important_." Kimblee smirked.

Olivier's eyebrow twitched at the lack of respect of the newly-recruited soldier.

"Yes it is. Considering that all of your voices are heard outside and that every officer had a look of irritation in their faces when they passed this office." Olivier's eyes burned in anger, contradicting her calm reply.

_Fuck Off. _"I'm sorry Lieutenant Colonel. It's really nothing." Kimblee grinned.

_Oh, how idiot he is. Did he think I'll believe him? That dirty smirk in his face is telling me that he's lying. _Olivier thought.

She turned to face the two soldiers. "I can't believe the two of you are involved in this." She spat, walking over to her desk.

James stood and bowed his head. "We're terribly sorry ma'am" Harry did the same.

Olivier walked past them, ignoring their apologies. "Kimblee!" She shouted.

Kimblee went over and looked at her nonchalantly.

"Is that your specialty? _Piss_ me off twice on your _first_ day?" Olivier's voice rose in every word.

"No ma'am. My specialty is handling guns and knives." Kimblee smiled widely, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

The two soldiers watching them tried not to let their jaw drop. Harry had a face of amusement and James just sighed. Their new subordinate is _really_ going to get into trouble.

Olivier tried not to punch this soldier in front of her. She clenched her fists, her nails digging in her palms._ Do you not know how to respect? I'm going to kill you, you lame ass shit!_ Her mind was screaming in anger. Her head was going to blow up.

Kimblee was obviously amused. He knew that Olivier was annoyed. Kimblee liked that. He liked pestering people to be exact. Especially Olivier. She has always a frown or a scowl on her features, but Kimblee wanted more to that. He can't be very excited to turn Olivier's face into a face of fury and rage. And now, he succeeded. Whether he would be punished for that, he didn't know. _I don't know, I don't care._ He thought.

"Guns. And Knives." Olivier finally said, trying not to voice out her annoyance. Her eyebrows are furrowed though.

"Very well..." She stood, giving Kimblee an angry look.

"Follow me, and let's see how good you are." Olivier proceeded to exit the room. Kimblee had a look of confusion but still followed his CO.

Harry whispered a small 'good luck' to Kimblee when he passed by the two other soldiers.

Kimblee just let his trademark smirk grace his features.

* * *

><p>The Lieutenant Colonel led Kimblee to a target range at the South Headquarters' grounds.<p>

Kimblee looked around as if he was touring in a museum.

Olivier stopped and Kimblee gazed at the range. He saw some various weapons, some human-shaped targets at the distance, some military men training….

"Well, then. Let's test your skills dumbass." _The skills that you are so proud of. _

"Huh? You're testing _me_?" Kimblee chuckled in surprise.

"What? You're afraid 'cause you don't have _any_ skills to show?" Olivier scoffed in mockery.

Kimblee laughed so loud that the soldiers training turned to look at him.

"Okay, I'll show _you. _Just make sure you won't drop your jaw when you see my _wonderful_ abilities." Kimblee chuckled while walking to choose a rifle.

Olivier just rolled her eyes.

Kimblee picked an M1 Garand and positioned himself to fire at the targets.

"An M1 Garand huh?" Kimblee heard Olivier's voice from a short distance.

"Yeah, it's my favorite." Kimblee replied without taking his eyes off the targets.

He started firing some rounds. The sound of the bullets fired echoed the target range.

Olivier watched amusingly as Kimblee hit one bull's eye after another.

"Go faster, Kimblee." Olivier commanded. What she actually meant was that Kimblee should speed up in firing the bullets.

Kimblee can't try to ignore the double meaning of those words. He tried to stifle his laughter. _Why did she have to say 'go faster?' Hahahah! She could just say 'Start firing faster' hahaha! _Kimblee suddenly thought, his heart racing and his naughty imagination started to take over. _Oh fuck, why did I have to be distracted with just a funny phrase?_ Kimblee stopped firing for a second as he pushed his perverted ideas at the back of his mind.

"Sure, babe." He muttered softly under his breath.

Olivier heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?" Her voice stern and harsh.

_She's completely innocent! HAHAHAHAHA! Good it's just the chuckle that she heard. _ Kimblee thought.

Kimblee didn't answer and sped up in firing the bullets. Instead of missing the targets, he still continued to effortlessly hit each bull's eye of the wooden human-shaped figures. Particularly the bull's eye in the head.

Olivier nodded her head in recognition to Kimblee's showcase of talent. _At least he would be of some use to me._ She devilishly thought.

"Get up Kimblee." Olivier yelled.

At this point, Kimblee was sure that he had impressed the Lieutenant Colonel because her voice didn't possess a slight hint of anger or irritation.

Kimblee enthusiastically followed Olivier to wherever she was taking him again.

Olivier led him to the rooftop of the HQ. Kimblee curiously followed behind her.

Finally, Olivier stopped and turned around to face him. She suddenly threw something shiny and small to Kimblee's direction. Kimblee hesitatingly caught it in mid-air. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a small light-weight dagger with a very sharp edge.

Olivier suddenly pulled out her sword and pointed it to Kimblee, "Fight me." She simply stated.

* * *

><p><strong>A dagger versus a sword. I know right! It's Olivier's punishment for Kimmy's bad behavior! Hahaha! Sorry for the M1 Garand, I didn't actually know if it already exists that <strong>_**time**_**. (Although I didn't mention any specific timeline here…) Oh, and that damned phrase that slipped through Olivier's **_**careless**_** mouth! (yep, careless… She didn't even think before saying that weird phrase.)The 'go faster' phrase just popped out of my mind… I know you knew what I wanted to point out in that statement! HAHA! Is that a sign for a future lemon? AHAHAH! I wouldn't know… Well, since this is rated M… I guess. XD *faints at the thought of me writing lemons***

…we interrupt your _reading_ for a moment for this short advertisement…

-CONGRATULATIONS MANNY PACQUIAO! I'm very proud of you as a Filipino! YAY!-

...now back to your regular _reading_…

**Oh yeah! The title is too shallow, I know… Can't think of a better one. Next chapter will be a fight scene….. Yep! It's my first time writing a fight scene… I don't have any idea how to! But I'll try to make it as smooth (and short XD) as I could. Thanks for reading! * GOSH, my longest author's note * (so far haha XD)**

**PLEASE! REVIEW! IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT PUSHES ME TO UPDATE! **


	4. Lucky Me

**Author's Note: ****I'm back! Wahahaha! I was too focused in playing Pokemon Emerald these days. Or should I say…. Either I've got a writer's block, or I'm simply laaazy. I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait. The truth is, I'm writing a chapter per day, and I won't sleep until I finished it. The only problem is, I'm too lazy to upload it. XD Thanks for the regular AND new reviewers. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and its characters. Rima Lumforth, Harry Locke and James Miller are mine though.**

* * *

><p>"Wait. You want me to fight you with just a knife?" Kimblee looked at her in disbelief.<p>

"What? You're scared or something? Just get your _ass_ over here soldier." Olivier teased.

"Fuck. There's _no way _I'm gonna win against a veteran sword-wielding badass woman like you." Kimblee grinned despite the danger of this match. _He loved dangerous jobs after all. _

_Well at least it's not paperwork. _Kimblee thought.

"I'm not expecting you to win. There's no way you could. Just survive for a few minutes, that's all." Olivier let out a small laugh.

"Wow… I love dangerous women." Kimblee winked at her CO.

Olivier looked surprised for a moment, and then the scowl returned in her features. _Die you piece of shit._

"Ready?"

"Anytime, honey."

"_Bastard_. Just make sure you're not going to cry after this."

"Heh."

* * *

><p>Kimblee tried to drag his body away from the mattress. His body was sore.<p>

Pain jolted through his entire body when he lifted his head from the pillow.

"Fuck that…" Not only was his head aching, but also his shoulder blades, his thighs, his arms and legs, and his feet. Almost everything.

He remembered the blows that the Lieutenant Colonel gave him. _She's not human._ Kimblee thought. All of those beatings, _hell, she sure wasn't human_. Kimblee couldn't believe a woman like that existed in the military.

He remembered being wrestled to the ground, being struck by the sword, being punched in the gut… _Holy shit. _

He was _humiliated_. That's it.

It's not the pain that irritated him, but it was the sting in his pride. Considering that a woman defeated him. It's not sexism. It's just that…. He was effortlessly defeated before he could make a counterattack.

Finally, Kimblee was able to walk a few feet away from the bed. Good thing he was not sent to the hospital after the fight or the humiliation would be doubled. If the other soldiers knew what had happened, humiliation would be tripled.

"Aargh…" Kimblee groaned as he tried to remove his clothes. _Can't let the woman colonel shit my day._

* * *

><p>He forced a smile when he walked by the flower shop and as expected, all the girls in there were squirming like they usually did.<p>

He continued walking down the road; in a slower pace than usual, or else his bones would surely break. Kimblee then recognized the dark brown haired woman just a few feet ahead of him.

"Miss Lumforth!" He shouted in delight. _Maybe she would make up for my bad day yesterday? No?_ Kimblee smiled maliciously.

"Sir." She smiled decently. Rima already noticed that Kimblee was finding it hard to walk towards her, so she approached the man instead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have called you Sergeant Lumforth." Kimblee grinned.

"It's okay. Sir, are you alright?" Her tone brimmed with concern.

"Yeah, just had a fight with _someone _yesterday." Kimblee tried not to voice out his anger in the statement.

"…."

Kimblee looked at her, shocked not to see frightened eyes but worried eyes instead.

"Never mind that. Shall we walk together?"

"Sure, sir."

"Don't be so formal with me."

"But-"

"That's an order." Kimblee gave a charming smile, letting Rima blush openly.

"…. that's a funny order, sir."

"Just call me Kimblee, _please._"

"Okay."

"Is it alright if I address you as Rima?"

"It's alright sir—I mean Kimblee-sir." Rima felt her cheeks grew hot because of embarrassment.

"Hahaha… That's cute." Kimblee laughed a little.

Rima tilted her head sideways as she watched Kimblee from the corner of her eye. _He's quite handsome…_ The thought crossed her mind not only once.

"So, are you free during lunch time?" Kimblee started to make a move.

"Yes." Because she couldn't address her superior as 'Kimblee', she thought it would be wise to not address him in any way.

"You eat at the dining hall?"

"Yes. It's too time consuming if I choose to eat outside."

"Great. Let's have lunch together, is that okay?" Kimblee looked at her eyes.

"I..uh..." Rima found herself lost in his beautiful amber eyes.

"I just wanted to know you more." Kimblee leaned closer to her while Rima melted under his piercing gaze.

Kimblee didn't actually knew if he was doing this right, but he thought that being confident is the fastest way to this. _Just a simple and dashing smile could make this all complete. _

"Uh… okay." Rima finally stated, averting her eyes from Kimblee. She bit the insides of her mouth when Kimblee smirked at her.

_He was so… attractive, in a way…. _Rima shook her head and pushed these thoughts at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…Hmm…Hmm…" Kimblee hummed in an undistinguished tone. His feet were crossed on top of the table; his hands were behind his head. There was no work to do and everyone was taking a break inside the office.<p>

The Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong is nowhere to be seen. Kimblee could do all the things he wanted to.

2nd Lieutenant Miller didn't mind if Kimblee was not in proper decorum. It's not because of the fact that they were buddies, but it's because they were always too stiff and tired from working in the office. And now was the time to relax.

"Sir, be careful not to be caught by Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong in that position…" Harry warned him.

"... Or else she'll cut your balls." James added as snickers were heard in the room.

"You look like you're in a good mood today sir." Harry stated.

"Yeah! I met a girl and invited her to lunch!" Kimblee proudly declared and his eyes glinted with excitement…. As if he achieved something great.

The two boys suddenly shifted their attention to Kimblee. "A girl?" They both shouted simultaneously.

"Uhuh." Kimblee displayed a smug smirk before standing up and straightening his uniform.

"It's almost lunch time. I must go now; I still have a date ya know…" Kimblee said, his tone bristling with arrogance. "Hahahaha!" He chuckled as he exited the room, leaving the two soldiers dumbfounded.

"DATE?"

* * *

><p>Kimblee searched for his 'date' inside the dining hall.<p>

"Hmm… Maybe she's not here yet. I should have fetched her from her office." As he turned back, he instantly found Rima enter the hall. "Great."

Rima started to look around, wondering where Kimblee was. She gazed at her right and saw Kimblee approaching her. "Oh… Sir." She bowed a little to show her respect, and partly to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Heeeey…" Kimblee smiled widely as he escorted Rima to a nearby table. _Talk first before eat._

The two talked for a while and when the clock struck 12, they started to get their food.

Kimblee found the liberty to sit across her, for the purpose of studying her features.

Rima just blushed the whole time they were eating.

They finished quite early, so they still have time to talk while Kimblee escorted her back to her office.

They've maintained this routine every day. To Kimblee's delight, they have got along with each other for weeks. Rima was more fun than he thought. She was just shy at first, but she became a good friend as they spent more time together.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you've got a hang of having lunch together with Lumforth huh." Miller teased.<p>

Olivier felt her eyebrow twitch and watched Kimblee's reaction from the corner of her eye. For a month, it seems like her soldiers were getting along with each other. She always heard of this "Lumforth" which she believed worked in the investigations department. They've been giving a big fuss about it, and Olivier couldn't be more curious.

"Well, we've become good friends." Kimblee stated, his eyes glued on the papers.

"Ooohhh…." Harry said, narrowing his eyes on Kimblee.

"What?" Kimblee asked.

"Nothing… hahaha… I was just hoping that you would say something like 'She's already my girlfriend!' like that…" Harry chuckled.

Olivier furrowed her brows.

"Of course not." Kimblee shrugged.

The phone suddenly rang. Olivier answered it, and just plainly said 'right.'

"Locke!" Olivier growled.

"Ma'am?" Harry stood up and waited for orders.

"I ordered some new weapons for our incoming mission. Go get it." Olivier nonchalantly said.

The faces of the three gentlemen suddenly lighted up. They looked at each other and smiled widely.

"Aye ma'am!" Harry hurriedly went to the lobby and picked up the crates filled with new weapons.

As he returned to the office, Kimblee quickly went over to the crates and opened it. The other two soldiers followed.

Olivier amusingly watched her subordinates as they inspected new weapons, such as guns, Rpgs, new SatComs, Molotovs…. They looked like they have already received their salary. _Are these guys always so excited in seeing new toys?_ Olivier chuckled. She's not like them; she preferred her sword over guns.

"WOW…." Kimblee finally stated. Olivier thought he's not going to be able to speak.

"Livier! How did you got these?" Kimblee asked, not averting his gaze from the gun he's holding.

"It's a secret."Olivier didn't mind the nickname. She was tired of scolding Kimblee to stop calling her that name for weeks. Even Harry and James were already used to Kimblee's demeanors. _All_ of them were already used to Kimblee calling Olivier names, Kimblee placing his feet on the desk, Kimblee's sarcasm, Kimblee trying to charm Olivier, that even though he have tried it a lot, he never succeeded and just received a scowl or a shout from the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Tch…"

"By the way, what is our new mission, ma'am?" James inquired.

"You'll know when you need to know it." Olivier responded.

"Hell… Can't wait to tear some flesh!" Kimblee grinned maniacally.

Harry looked at him frighteningly while Olivier just rolled her eyes in boredom.

"Kimblee, Can you finish those papers before I go home?" Olivier asked.

He stared at the stack of papers. "Noooo, I can't." Kimblee pouted like a cute little baby.

She sighed. "Fine. I think you could submit that to me tomorrow BUT before the deadline… which is 7am."

Kimblee thought for a while. "How about I go to your house when I finished it?" Kimblee smirked wildly, trying to imagine all of the things he could do to Olivier in her house. It would be _dangerous _considering that he's going in _her_ territory.

Olivier stared at him. She studied Kimblee's expression, finding any signs of a mischievous plan he's plotting. Too bad for her, she couldn't read Kimblee. She scowled but eventually surrendered. "Fine, call me if you're going to come over."

Kimblee smirked deviously. _Lucky me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, so there is it! I'm glad I finished it! Even if the brownout destroyed my writing spirit a little. Good thing I charged my notebook XD. How did you like Rima? Please tell me about her… <strong>

**You know my rule here…. Read and review. Even if it's just a "greatilikeit" or "goodjobupdatepls". JUST REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Reasons

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sooory it took me a long time to update. (I have my **_**reasons**_**. XD) COLLEGE is just around the corner for me! *nervous* I'm also busy with playing with Pokemon Soul Silver and…. Medal of Honor Allied Assault! It is quite an old game, but I'm being drawn by its great WWII based story. I tell you it's greeeeaaat! Hahaha… **

**I've decided. I've inserted some little lemons here… what a shame. Haha… maybe I just don't have the nerve to write too much lemon. BUT! In the next chapters, I assure you, I will TRY to put EXTREME lemon. I LOOOVE lemons, but it's not yet the time to write… I guess… XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist!**

* * *

><p>Kimblee checked the paper with the address of the Lieutenant Colonel one last time. That piece of paper was given to him by James, since Olivier didn't bother to tell Kimblee her address. <em>What a woman.<em>

Kimblee was sure that this is the place. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. If this is indeed Olivier's quarters, it would be best to look good. He began to knock on the door hoping that the Lieutenant Colonel will open it for him. When there was no answer, he knocked again. And again. And agai—

The door burst open, revealing a curvy figure at the door. Kimble stared at the woman for a second before recognizing who she was. "Olivier…" He almost trailed off, surprise evident in his tone.

Kimblee's eyes scanned the woman's body. She was wearing a silk robe, which, Kimblee was sure, covered a sexy night gown underneath. Oh, if he could only make her remove that robe, allowing him to trail kisses down her shoulder and across her large breasts—

"The papers?" Olivier said, making Kimblee's mind go back to reality.

"Oh… here it is." Kimblee handed a brown envelope to her. He bit his lower lip when his pants started to feel uncomfortable.

He has to stop this _fucking_ feeling in his pants. Or else, all of his efforts to resist her would all go to shit and…. he would be driving her to a corner, pressing his body to hers; he would be gripping her arms to stop her from punching him; he would be shoving his tongue inside her mouth, without asking permission, so she won't have time to protest; and he'll drag her to bed to start their sex adventure…

NO. The more he thought of it, the more his boner grew harder. He shifted to the right, avoiding Olivier's gaze. "Hmm…" Olivier checked the papers. "This is the complete report, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Olivier noticed that he was adjusting his pants a bit. Her eyes unconsciously traveled down his body. To her surprise, she saw a slight bulge on Kimblee's crotch. Olivier turned away, her cheeks flushing red a little bit.

"Great, thanks." Olivier said boringly. As she was about to shut the door in front of Kimblee's face, Kimblee moved to stop her from closing it. "Wait…" Kimblee sounded pleading.

"What do you want now?" Olivier asked, her hand pushing the door.

Kimblee tried hard to prevent the door from closing. "Aren't you even going to let me enter?" He grunted.

"And WHY should I do that?" Finally, Olivier stopped pushing the door.

"Don't you even know the word _hospitality_?"

"No. That's not in my dictionary _asshole_." Olivier scowled in anger.

"After I went all the trouble to deliver _those_ to you?" He gestured to the papers.

"Hmph. It's your fault for not finishing it earlier in the office."

"But you said-"

"Shut up!" As the conversation progressed, Olivier's temperament gets shorter and shorter.

"Please…. " Kimblee smiled in the hopes that he would convince his CO.

"…." Olivier looked around, and saw that most of the residents wandering outside the apartment were staring at them.

"Tch. Fine." Olivier thought that this would be the best to avoid commotions.

Kimblee happily entered Olivier's quarters. Olivier just sat on the couch browsing the papers one by one.

Kimblee sat across her, his eyes scanning the room. _Pretty decent, huh._

"If you want some drinks go get it in the fridge." Olivier stated. She didn't really care about him, but she felt the urge to say it so that Kimblee wouldn't bother her anymore about this so-called 'hospitality'.

Kimblee blinked in surprise, but then stood up to check the fridge.

"Hmm…" Kimblee pulled out a bottle of wine. "Wow… I didn't know you drink, Livvy." Kimblee smirked.

Olivier flinched, but then composed herself. "It's just for rare occasions." She lied.

"Really?" He tried to figure out what are these 'rare occasions' that Olivier was talking about.

Kimblee managed to get two glasses and poured some wine for Olivier. He handed the glass to her, which she hesitatingly accepted. Kimblee smiled charmingly as Olivier took a sip. He sat beside her and poured wine for himself. "Cheers." Olivier just rolled her eyes.

"Soooo…. Tell me things about yourself."

"Hmph, if you are trying to start a conversation, I'm not up for it."

"C'mon Liv! Just a little bit about yourself. It's a good way to pass time."

"It would be best for you to just go home than wait for time to pass by." Olivier snapped.

"Tch. You're so cold."

"I'm known for that."

"Well, you're right. I wouldn't have liked you otherwise." Kimblee mumbled quietly.

"… Excuse me?" Olivier's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? Uhmm… hahahaha…. You heard me right." Kimblee chuckled nervously, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Hmph." Olivier had no choice but to give up the topic or else it would end up in a conversation that she would surely hate.

Kimblee watched as Olivier blushed openly. It's the first time he had witnessed her like this. She was as cold as ice, but she's still a woman. She couldn't help but be flattered like that when a man bluntly said "I like you" to her.

"Tell me about our incoming mission, Liv."

"I told you, you'll know it when you need to."

Kimblee sighed.

"Umm…Where are your parents?" Kimblee inquired, his eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"…in Central."

"Oh… so why are you staying here in South?"

"I have my reasons. And you don't need the stick your nose in these matters." Olivier scowled. _Hmph. It's clear that this idiot didn't know my lineage._ Olivier thought, her mind wandered back to her childhood, when his brother was still young and irritating… _Well he's still irritating until now._

"Well, sorry 'bout that." _Guess she have some family issues. _Kimblee tried to think about another topic. Something rang in his mind that will surely be a great start for this evening.

"…Why did you become a soldier, Liv?"

Olivier stopped for a while. "…" Silence covered the room as Olivier searched for the answer in her mind.

"Hehehehe… Don't tell me you're going to say something like 'I have meh reasons!' hahah. That sucks Liv." Kimblee mocked, but still waited for an answer.

"First of all, it's a family tradition." Olivier finally spoke.

"What the hell? Family of soldiers, like that?"

_A family tradition to join the military and show the talent that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations. _Olivier sighed, not really wanting to narrate to him everything about her life.

"Forget it. The second reason is it's my interest. I'm not the typical woman who wanted to do household chores and die not even seeing the world outside."

Kimblee laughed. "Of course you are. That's your number one trait."

"What? I'm unusual?"

"It's not that. You are just… not typical."

"Not normal. In short unusual." Olivier cursed under her breath.

"No Livvy. Make it positive. You're unique."

"Stop calling me names!"

"I thought we're over with that? LIVVY!" Kimblee purposely emphasized the nickname.

"Shut up!"

"Hehehe… so do you have any other reasons?"

"Well… I have my last one. But I'm not going to tell you. "

"Shit! Tell me Liv! After you triggered my curiosity….talk about unfair!"

"What would you exchange for the information?" Olivier asked.

"Oh, so you believe in equivalent exchange?"

"NO. I hate that saying. Why the hell did those alchemists invented that? I do not believe some shit like that." Olivier poured more wine into her glass. "I'm just doing things _my way_."

"Hmm… I like that." Kimblee smiled to her.

"Don't try to get under my skin Kimblee."

"Aww… well, back to the information thingy. I'll exchange my reasons for your reasons. So tell me about it, pleeeaase."

"Hmph, fine. Just make sure your reasons are as worthy as mine. Although I'm sure it's not."

"Hahaha… You have my word baby."

Olivier rolled her eyes again. "I want to change how this country works. That's my main reason."

Kimblee nodded his head in response to this noble reason of Olivier. He couldn't really stop admiring this woman in front of her. "I get it. So you want to become the Fuhrer."

Olivier's gaze hardened. "How could you-"

"I could read you like an open book Olivier. Besides, it's the only position that could do a lot of things for this country. What could you do when you're *this* small?" Kimblee shrugged.

"Indeed." Olivier just agreed with him, giving Kimblee a very rare smile of hers.

Kimblee smiled back as he continued with his own reasons. "As for me, I just wanted to have fun. And the Military is my ticket to that."

"What the fuck Kimblee. Just as I thought, your reasons are no more than garbage." Olivier scowled.

"Ooh, I'm telling the truth. And don't say that. You do NOT have the right to say that my reasons are no better than garbage. It may not be important to you, but for me it is. Jobs that require my life on the line is truly rewarding. Living with death in the battlefield is my place. Seriously. Thanks to the military my skills would come into use." Kimblee nonchalantly explained.

Olivier stopped, processing Kimblee's words in her head. _He's got a point. _

"I may be a very odd person, who enjoys bloodshed and such. But the best way to deal with me is to understand my position, that I'm also a human being that just happens to be someone who has a very unusual way of thinking than a normal person. My ideals might be twisted, but it doesn't mean that I _am_ crazy and I should be treated differently. Because you aim to become the highest man in this country, you should start being just." Kimblee continued.

"Remember, we are completely different Liv. And a lot of people in this world are more different. You should bear with me if you want to become the Fuhrer, where your position requires a lot of understanding to different people around the country." He smiled lazily afterwards, as if he didn't say anything.

Olivier narrowed her eyes at Kimblee. She didn't expect him to be wordy. But somehow what Kimblee said made her realize something important. And also, she guessed that the 'no more than garbage' thingy must have hurt Kimblee.

"I…apologize." Olivier managed to say. Although she didn't like saying sorry, she thought that she have to say it.

Kimblee blinked in surprise when those words escaped her mouth. _Did she just-?_

"It's nothing, really! Hahaha…. You should thank me instead of apologizing." His trademark smirk found its way again on his features.

"….you have my gratitude." Olivier responded.

* * *

><p>Moments passed and Olivier realized that the more time Kimblee spent in her apartment, the more they become closer to each other. Literally close. She hated that. Kimblee is an annoying yet funny guy, whose sarcasm is to the 10th degree. Still, he is a good soldier in terms of skills and loyalty to the military. By what he said earlier, Olivier could give him the credit he deserved. <em>He would make a good adviser and assistant<em>, Olivier thought.

But she just hated the fact that they're both drunk in her quarters, with Kimblee's hand draped over her shoulder. She's too drunk; her body is so heavy that she couldn't even swat Kimblee's hand away.

Kimblee felt the urge to remove her robe, but he resisted. Now isn't the time to do that. No. In spite of this, his hand worked on Olivier's robe to reveal her pale shoulders. He licked his lips and felt himself grow hard again. He looked at Olivier who seemed sleeping. _Good, luck is on my side._

He was unsure if what he's doing is right, but the lust inside him wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to feel her. Add the fact that he was too drunk to think about his actions.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and kissed Olivier's neck. That earned an unexpected moan from the Lieutenant Colonel. He softly trailed wet kisses from her neck down to her exposed shoulder, constantly licking every inch of skin he encountered.

Olivier's eyes snapped open and instantly threw a punch to Kimblee, sending him to fall down the couch.

"Wha… What the fuck, Liv?" Kimblee exclaimed, rubbing his injured jaw in anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MY ASS! Get out of my apartment NOW!" Olivier shouted as she grabbed Kimblee's shirt and dragged him outside her quarters. She opened the door and threw Kimblee to the wall across her room.

"AAWWW!" Kimblee felt his bones crack on contact with the wall. He opened his eyes drowsily and saw Olivier stomped back inside her room. She looked at him furiously like she wanted to kill him for his perverseness.

Well, Kimblee couldn't really blame her for her anger. But men just have their reasons for that. _Imagine having trapped inside a room, alone with a very hot and irresistible woman? Who wouldn't do that? _

Olivier shut the door, leaving him lying on the ground with broken bones and broken pride.

Kimblee tried to stand up but he felt his back ache too much that he couldn't even move. _Just what kind of woman is she? That monster threw me outside like I'm just a piece of paper!_

When he managed to stand, his legs shook in pain and he clung to the wall for support. "Damn her, thrashing me for the second time!"

"Fuck….I'll swear, I'll claim my revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nasty Kimblee. Very nasty Kimblee. (It's all HIM, not me.) XD<strong>

**I know. I said it's a not-so-extreme lemon but… well, you judge it folks! Hahaha… I kinda love this chapter because I have shown Kimblee's philosophical views a little bit. "Sweet revenge" would be next. Hahaha… READ AND REVIEW! Or I'll kill you! Wahahaha! (when have I become violent?)**


	6. Where's my Sweet Revenge?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fma. Just my Oc's. Too tired to mention them. My bad. :D**

**Author's Note: Hey, it's good I've updated despite of my tight schedule. And also, I'm very proud to say that I did this when I was in the evacuation center. (Due to the storm w/c may cause floods) Hell yeah. Still, sorry for the errors, whatever it may be. Hehe.**

* * *

><p>It was 9:45 in the morning and Kimblee had already finished his paperwork. The room was pleasantly silent except for the tapping sound of Kimblee's boots. Their CO is nowhere to be seen again and James said that the Lieutenant Colonel "doesn't want to see Kimblee's face".<p>

Harry and James were still intrigued by this statement but Kimblee surely knew why she said that. Tapping his boots impatiently, Kimblee shrugged as if thinking for an answer to a difficult question.

From time to time, Harry would unconsciously rub his head because of the annoying tapping sound while James, despite being a superior officer, would just look at Kimblee without scolding him. He was just curious about what he is thinking.

Kimblee tried to think of ideas on how to piss off his CO. Yes, what a weird thing to think of. But since that incident in Olivier's apartment, he kept reminding himself that he would have his revenge. And now, he is thinking deeply about a funny, non-sense matter. But for him it means a lot to have his way with the Lieutenant Colonel.

So the 'vengeance-driven' soldier kept thinking about his plan, until lunch time came…..

Kimblee stretched his body and tried to relax himself. For 2 hours he had thought of nothing. The Lieutenant Colonel is not the type of woman that would easily be pissed off with rubbish things. He would have to think of a better plan… or he could just do what he did back then in Olivier's apartment. No, no… that would be too dangerous. Kimblee would not risk his life again. No one would want to experience that bone-breaking punch of Olivier.

Kimblee reminisced the incident in Olivier's apartment. _God,_ that was such a good feeling…. He had tasted the very eluding Lieutenant Colonel. And she tastes good… real good.

Kimblee bonked his head twice as he thought of how perverted he must be from Olivier's eyes. _I wonder what she thinks of me._ He deliberately thought. Not that he cared… but he's not really _that_ perverted. He could normally control himself around pretty girls... but the wine he drunk that night must have ruined his restraint.

_Oh well, I still have things to do._

"Tell Olivier I said hi when she comes over." Kimble sarcastically said.

"Huuh… you really don't know how furious she was when she said that she _doesn't want to see your face _do you?" James said.

"Oh? I didn't know that sir. Anyways, bye-bye! I have my regular dining session with my favorite girl…friend. Hehehe!" Kimblee chuckled as he went out of the room.

"Tch, Miller-sir, I really think something's going on between them." Harry stated.

"Yeah. It's obvious. Or maybe Kimblee's just bragging about nothing." James answered, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>"Sooo…. How's your work?" Kimblee smiled, hoping to make her 'girl…friend' blush again. But Rima had already got past through her blushing issues. She was already used to Kimblee's charming smiles. But she was still not oblivious from it.<p>

"It's fiiiine. Not too much work to do, so I'm in a good mood nowadays." Rima smiled cutely as she started to slice the meat.

Kimblee couldn't help but admire her features. Unlike Olivier, this 'girl' – yeah he could call her 'girl' because of her cute looks – is very beautiful in a sophisticated way. Olivier's beauty is different. She's a beautiful, hot, badass, blonde woman who could beat him to death easily. After all, it's Olivier's attitude that made Kimblee turned on, not just her looks. _What the hell, I can't keep comparing these two!_

"Same here. I'm glad I have more time to slack off than do those fucking paper works." The curses came naturally out of Kimblee's mouth.

Rima just chuckled as she chanced to look at Kimblee's face.

He was such a good looking man, with golden eyes not failing to melt her every time it met with her own. The truth is, she really admired Kimblee from head to toe. Not just his looks but his personality as well. He always makes her laugh with his sarcastic comments and gestures. Even the natural dirty words that always come out of his mouth sounded funny to her. It was just... _uggh _she didn't know. She just felt complete whenever Kimblee was around.

"And hey…" _*munch*_ "I visited the…" _*crunch*_ "…park last week" _*munch munch munch*_ "….and I see that…" _*gulp*_ "…they have new attractions there."

"Hahahaha…" Rima laughed when she saw Kimblee eat and talk at the same time. "You shouldn't talk when your mouth is full." She laughed again and Kimblee just blushed in embarrassment.

"uhhh.. yeah. Sorry about that. I'm not really unethical… I just want to tell the whole thing all at once." Kimblee pouted as he said those words.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you're so open around me, sir…." She blushed at her statement. "…and I think you're cute doing that."

Kimblee's cheeks became quite rosy, like a teenager that experienced first love. "Heh, you're so comfortable to be with that's why I'm like this."

"I'm comfortable around you too, Kimblee." RIma smiled. It's her turn to charm the 'uncharmed'.

"So, I was saying that there is a new attraction at the park and I….uhhh…. maybe you wanted to go with me this Saturday night?" Kimblee was nervous at this. It's his first time to ask a girl out. He didn't want to be turned down.

"Uhuh…. Sure, I'll go."

Kimblee's eyes widened with joy, "Really? Great! I'll come over at your house at 6pm. Is that okay? "

Rima nodded her head in agreement.

"Good!" _Now I'm having a REAL date. _Kimblee smiled inwardly.

* * *

><p>Kimblee came back to the office and to his surprise, Olivier was already sitting on her 'throne'. But she looked like she didn't pay attention to his arrival. Well, Kimblee didn't care. He was currently in a good mood, and no one's going to ruin that.<p>

"Someone looks happy…." Harry teased as he saw Kimblee enter the office with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Of course. I have a date on Saturday night." He instantly bragged.

For some reason, Olivier's eyebrow twitched, and she controlled herself not to directly look at Kimblee.

"Reeeaaally… that's great." James mocked.

"Hey, it's the _real_ deal now. It's not a regular lunch break date." His eyes gleamed with pride.

"So it's with Rima?" Harry curiously asked, doubt evident in his tone.

This time, Olivier uncontrollably glared at Harry. She didn't know why _the hell_ she was interested in this. She's not affected, and why would she? As long as Kimblee could do his workload, she didn't care what he wanted to do with his life. W_hy the fuck would I care?_

"Yep. Hahahaha! Who's the champ?" Kimblee grinned maniacally.

"Wow! You're the champ sir!" Harry happily stood up and patted Kimblee's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Sergeant." James mockingly shook Kimblee's hand and the three laughed loudly.

_Tch. What the hell are they so happy about? _Olivier grudgingly thought.

Olivier walked out of the room as the three celebrated like fools. They instantly stopped laughing when the door was shut loudly.

"What's her problem?" Kimblee asked James.

"Aren't you used to her yet?" James answered.

"Poor Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong…. She must've missed the years when she was dating someone." Harry scoffed.

Kimblee quirked an eyebrow."Hmmm? She was dating someone?" He asked interestingly.

"How should I know? I'm just kidding." James replied.

"Oh…"

Moments later, the door burst open and the Lieutenant Colonel entered the room again. She proceeded to her desk and laid down a brown envelope with the Fuhrer's seal on the table. The three soldiers looked at each other and each of them guessed what the enveloped contained.

Kimblee noticed that Olivier had a satisfied smirk on her face. Her cold eyes were gleaming with anticipation.

She gestured at the envelope on the table. "Boys, our first mission is waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for all your reviews, guys! I really appreciate it. Although it's not that much, I'm still happy I made it this far. *sobs* And about Rima and Kimblee, I really like them together but I'll stick to KimbleexOlivier. Thanks as always! AND KEEP REVIEWING! XD<strong>

**Kimblee for the win!**


	7. Trap

**Author's note:**** Just for clarification: The Kimblee in my story is based from the first anime, not Brotherhood. Okay, I said Rima resembles me **_**in a way. **_**But not in everything she does. Sometimes, she's like me, sometime's she's not. Okay? Haha, I just don't want you to get the wrong idea. Hehe. Praise me! I'm fast in updating even though I'm busy in college and I don't have an internet connection! This chapter is what I call, **_**blitzchap!**_** HAHA! Maybe that's because I'm loving these chapters :P BUT I lessen the editing process because I want this chapter posted immediately… so SORRY for the errors. T^T**

* * *

><p>"Yes! Finally! I've been waiting for this." Kimblee gave a triumphant smile to his comrades.<p>

Olivier opened the envelope, pulled out some papers, and told them the details of the mission. "It's a top secret mission, it's extremely dangerous, and requires our life on the line. "

The soldiers stiffen, except Kimblee of course, who is trembling in excitement. "YEEESSS! That's suited for me!" He's oddly ecstatic.

"And… it's to be held on Saturday night." Olivier smiled wickedly and stared to witness Kimblee's change of reaction.

"What? Saturday? Why the hell on Saturday? I…. _shit_." He cursed some more and ran a hand through his hair.

The other two soldiers stifled their laughter when they saw Kimblee's expression. It's a mixed look of confusion, sadness, irritation and anger. It's the first time they've seen him like this, since he commonly wore a smug and nonchalant smirk in his features.

Olivier wanted to punch him square in the face. _What's so important about that shitty date? Are all men like that? How important is that date to him? Is that even more important than the mission he anticipated for a long time? _Olivier shrugged as these questions enter her mind. And she suddenly remembered their conversion on that _one hot night._ Kimblee's voice rang in her ear, _"You do NOT have the right to say that my reasons are no better than garbage. It may not be important to you, but for me it is."_

Why would she care anyways? She suddenly thought of that Rima. Kimblee's acting like this because of that girl…. _I don't care, do I? …. Of course not. _Olivier kept confusing herself as she thought of Kimblee's reaction.

Kimblee sighed in defeat. "Fuck, fine. I'll cancel the date. Damn it." He murmured to himself and went out of the room to talk to Rima. _Personally._

Harry looked at Kimblee sadly as he exited the office. "That's military life." He shook his head slowly.

"Rima could understand it. She's a soldier too." James said.

Olivier grimaced when Kimblee went out without permission. _I'm still explaining the rules, asshole._ She thought.

"I will continue to explain the mission, and it's your task to give the deetails to Kimblee when he came back, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hmm, that _date freak_ is too engrossed with his love affairs and instantly forgot the mission. I'm really going to kill him!" She slammed the table and almost ripped the papers apart.

James eyebrow raised and his eyes met with Harry's who also had an intrigued look on his face. They have seen their CO act like that in the past, but there's something wrong with her reaction. It's like her anger is too much for the events that happened.

* * *

><p>Kimblee was over reacting a little bit. But for him, he isn't. It's his first date with a girl he's interested with and then his <em>other<em> interest, military missions that is, barged in and ruined his love life. Moreover, he didn't want Rima to be angry with him. He so much anticipated for his date with Rima, but he also anticipated for this mission. His mind was arguing with the sudden happenings that might hardly be a coincidence. _Fate sure is playing with me._

Kimblee knocked on the office door and waited for a go signal to come in. As he heard something that sounded like a 'come in', he opened the door and saw several soldiers working. He instantly found Rima among the soldiers.

"What is it soldier?" A brunette woman asked, probably with a higher rank than Kimblee because of the way she addressed him.

"Umm… Requesting permission to talk to Sergeant Major Lumforth ma'am."

He thought the woman would be angry, but to his surprise, the brunette giggled together with the other soldiers in the room. Kimblee's eyes hinted confusion as the soldiers exchanged phrases like, "Oh, so he's the soldier" "Hmm, he's got the looks." "They look good together"…

Rima stood with her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Guys…." She said softly.

"Oh, sorry honey." A man with mahogany hair spoke.

Kimblee clenched his fists at the 'honey' word. _Fuck this guy for calling her like that._ He bit his lower lip to keep himself from punching the guy. Yup, he's one overly jealous boy- friend.

"Excuse me." Rima bowed and went to leave the room. Kimblee lowered his head and followed Rima outside.

Kimblee's gaze softened as he talked to Rima. "I have something important to tell you." He said as he brushed Rima's hair aside.

"What is it?" Rima blushed. _Just when did he started to act like this? Back then when we became good friends, or when he started to walk me home? _For the past few weeks, Kimblee became sweeter to her, to the point of walking her to home after work, and sometimes giving her roses during weekends. Rima found it appealing for Kimblee to do those things.

"I… I couldn't… our date…" Kimblee didn't know what to say. _What if she gets angry? What if she refuses to have a date with me after this? _Kimblee thought desperately.

"You… can't go on our date?" Rima stated it for him.

"….Yeah." He sighed heavily and looked at her straight in the eyes.

Rima chuckled softly. "It's fine, sir." Her smile is as warm and as sweet as chocolate.

"I'm sorry. I've got a mission. Directly from the Fuhrer himself." He stared intently in her auburn eyes which held innocence and warmth.

"I understand. Besides, there's still a lot of days to have a date right?"

"Heh, you're right." When Rima spoke, Kimblee just can't disagree. Her voice could soothe any feelings of anger or hatred. "Let's reschedule our date when I come back."

Rima nodded in response.

* * *

><p><em><span>Prefecture of the Generalissimo<span>_

_The Nation of Amestris_

_Prefecture of the Generalisimo_

_Greeting, soldiers. I want to congratulate all four of you for being entrusted with the task to perform the top secret mission that will contribute to our country's National Security. _

_The E.A.R.L. terrorist group has been a topic among the General Staff for their continuous disturbance of the maintained peace in South City. The only solution we've come up is to assault the base of the infamous E.A.R.L. terrorist group located in the outskirts of East Fotsett. The enemy is holed up in an abandoned building that was once an explosives factory. I want you to eliminate each and every member of the group. I therefore appoint you, Lieutenant Colonel Olivier Mira Armstrong, to lead your squad and perform this said mission in utmost secrecy. _

_ I hope for you and your squad's success. _

_King Bradley_

"Expect us to be promoted once this is finished, boys." Olivier smiled deviously. "Good, it'll make me easy to climb the ladder of promotion." Olivier stood up and made her way in front of her squad.

"It's just the four of us but don't get intimidated. Quality versus quantity. They're just worthless bloodthirsty bastards who want to slit our throats. Besides, I have confidence in your _abilities_." Olivier particularly looked at Kimblee when she mentioned _abilities._

"I want this mission to be executed cleanly and perfectly. I want you to obey _all _my orders without question. Am I clear?"

"YES MA'AM!" They all shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>At exactly 5:30 in the morning, they assembled few meters away from the target building. They are all wearing helmets and bulletproof vests which held various weapons such as grenades, knives, pistols, flash bangs, smoke grenades and a handy first aid kit. James carried an M1 Garand, Harry with a Springfield Sniper, Olivier with her sword, and Kimblee, whose expertise is stealth, simply carried a silenced pistol in his right and a knife in his left hand.<p>

"We must take them by surprise."Olivier led them quickly but carefully inside, where they prepared for closed quarter fighting.

"This is it." Kimblee said, preparing his mind for the kill. His body is well trained for this, and his mind is more than prepared.

Harry and James looked at him oddly. Kimblee is smiling wickedly, and his presence is just soooo creepy. It's like there's a monstrous aura surrounding him. His predatory eyes became instantly scary. Like he would kill somebody just by looking at them.

Olivier shushed him, and they strutted deeper into the large and dark hallway. They ended up in a room with flickering lights and wrecked walls.

The boys searched the area silently, while Olivier checked the map she found lying on the floor. "It's an old map of the building." She murmured.

The three went towards Olivier and checked the map too.

"Looks like no one's here ma'am." Harry stated.

"Or maybe they're just hiding from us." Kimblee smirked, not letting his guard down.

"Kimblee is right. They might have known that we are coming. Let us search further." Olivier ordered.

Olivier's squad searched the area, checking every corner of the building. They inspected every room and every possible hiding place. But they found nothing.

"Damn these thugs." James approached the last door that led to a fork. He lowered his gun and called the others.

Two different pathways lie before them. "We need to split up." Harry gulped; if he would pick his partner, he would definitely choose Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong. Not only that she is brave and strong, she is also a strategic soldier and an excellent commander.

"Miller, Locke, you take the right flank. If anything comes up, we have our ComSat. Let's finish this thing ASAP. But be sure to get out of here alive." Olivier commanded.

Kimblee couldn't help but grin, not just because of the fact that Olivier chose to go with him, but also how great she is in carrying this mission. Kimblee admired her for her courage and leadership.

"Aye, ma'am."

"Let's go." Kimblee said.

Olivier nodded, and stated her last reminder. "Watch each others' backs."

* * *

><p>Kimblee chuckled obnoxiously and it obviously caught Olivier's attention.<p>

"What are you laughing at?" She angrily asked.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you chose me over your most _trusted_ subordinates." There was a hint of malice in Kimblee's voice when he said the word _trusted._

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just want to make sure you behave properly in this mission."

"So what the fucking shit am I? A cock sucking high school girl that needs to be watched 24/7?" Kimblee giggled.

Olivier just rolled her eyes in that humorless statement.

Kimblee frowned. "…just tell me you don't trust me at all." _Fuck you. _He mentally added.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since Olivier and Kimblee surveyed the area but they never encountered a soul. Darkness covered the hallway, and the silence is deafening the two.<p>

"Damn, Liv. We've been walking for hours!" Kimblee didn't bother to soften his voice.

"Shut your mouth Kimblee. You're the one who said the enemies could be hiding."

"I know, but this is fucking pointless! All this time I was anticipating in tearing some flesh but I couldn't find any victim. " Kimblee cursed under his breath.

"Then tear your own flesh, _bastard._" Olivier gritted her teeth in anger.

Kimblee sighed. "Let's stop for a while, shall we?"

"What the-? Are you telling me to rest in the middle of a mission? Shut the _hell_ up and follow my orders!" Olivier growled.

"Fine, fine! Let's just loosen up a little bit."

They continued to walk further until they reached a door which led to another empty room. A big and creaky door suddenly opened to a small room with a spiral staircase leading upstairs. Kimblee and Olivier pointed their weapons at the direction of the door. But there was no one around.

"Must be the wind." Kimblee tried to convince himself that it is really just the work of the wind.

"Funny how winds could enter this abandoned building." Olivier narrowed her eyes. "Come on."

They carefully trudged up the flight of stairs and suddenly, they heard a gunshot. It was quickly followed by more gunshots that sounded like machine guns being fired. The two looked at each other as they tried to think of what was going on and where was that sound coming from.

Kimblee, having a keen sense of hearing, easily figured it out. "It sounded like it's far away from here. I can assume that the shots came from the other side of the building, particularly on the right flank, where Harry and James went." He stared intently at Olivier's face.

Olivier knew Kimblee's abilities. Aside from his photographic memory and excellent stealth skills, his sense of hearing is very commendable. "Damn it!" She growled.

"Should we go there?" Kimblee asked, studying Olivier's expression.

After a short pause, Olivier spoke. "No. Let's clear this flank and proceed with the original plan. I know they can handle that." Her brows furrowed. It's not an easy decision for Olivier since her subordinates might be in danger right now.

Kimblee knew what she is thiinking. He can easily read minds, even if it's Olivier. "Got it. Let's get moving then."

* * *

><p>"Locke! <em>Damn it,<em> hang in there!" James breathed heavily and pressed his bleeding left shoulder.

"Sir…" Harry managed to say, handing his first aid kit to James.

"Fuck those shitty assholes!" James worked on Harry's wound on his chest by applying pressure, removing the bullet, and then wrapping some bandages to it. "Hang in there, kid!"

"Yes sir." Harry breathed, blood coming out from his mouth.

After aiding his comrade, James bandaged his grazed shoulder. "Damn… " He helped Harry to stand up and they strutted their way through the building. "Come on Locke, we still have unfinished business."

* * *

><p>Olivier and Kimblee managed to get up the stairs but in the end of it, there was nothing with a dark and empty room.<p>

"A dead end?" Olivier exclaimed.

"Liv!" Kimblee gestured to a piece of paper that was taped on the wall.

The paper contained a short note:

_Congratulations! While you were leisurely making your way up here, your comrades are already blown up into pieces. And now, you are going to get blown up too._

_Got you, idiots._

_E.A.R.L. Terrorist Group_

Their eyes widened in shock and suddenly, the lights opened. They did not notice before that the room was actually surrounded by bundles of explosives that were ready to blow up seconds from now.

"SHIT! LET'S GO!" Kimblee harshly grabbed Olivier's arm and before they managed to get down the stairs, the room together with the whole building exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T TELL ME OLIVIER IS OOC. For me she's not, but still, stick to my story and don't mind her. WAHAHAHA! I really hate writing action. Hehe… PLEASE DON'T TELL ME KIMBLEE IS OOC. I got one reaction, and I didn't want more… You know, I was thinking to change his character a bit, and I guess when it comes to Rima, he might become a little bit… <strong>_**humane.**_** I think I did bad in my previous chapters (based on the reviews :P) so I hope I got back reputation here. HAHAHAHA! And my knowledge about weapons is not that great, I'm just a fan of Call of Duty where I get the names of the guns. :D So tell me if I had errors in military terms or weapons or in the Fuhrer's letter. (Don't ask me what E.A.R.L. is, it's just an invention and I got it from my cousin's name. XD)**

**Thanks for reading AND REVIEWING! I couldn't help but leap up whenever I read your reviews!**

…**. Review please! **


	8. Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own fma just the OCs. I do not own Plants vs. Zombies. You'll know later on why I said that.**

**Author's Note: ****Great! I finished this chapter at night even though I have class the next day…. For the first time, there are no horizontal bars (for line breaks) in between the story line! Yay for continuous storyline! Haha.. I love this chapter soooo much. (Maybe that is why I updated really quick. This chapter is where Kimblee will first admire explosions and it would affect his future career. (As he would be an explosion-expert alchemist) And as****promised, more KimbleexOlivier! Here you go!**

* * *

><p>It was such a beautiful sound. No, this was unlike anything that he has heard before. Indeed, the melodic chirping sounds of the birds and the soft breeze of the wind were pleasant to his ear. But this was way <em>too good<em>. Kimblee felt like he would go crazy by just listening to it. He smirked widely as he heard the sound of the tremendous explosion….

_Thud. _Kimblee felt his head hit the ground.

He tried to regain consciousness of his surroundings. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, but all he saw was a dark and empty space. Was his eyes open or not? Slowly, light entered his vision. Kimblee saw the abandoned building that they went into minutes before. Then he realized what had happened.

Seconds before the explosion, the two of them tried to escape using the stairs, but it was proved to be pointless as the whole building exploded and collapsed. He felt the warm winds brush his face as they were both thrown lifelessly to the ground.

Right now, the building was on fire and bits of wood and debris fell from the orange sky. He blinked and then felt something drip from his head. His vision was now a shade of red. His eyes widened when he felt some kind of liquid as he touched the wound on his head. Blood. _Fuck. I'm gonna bleed to death._

Kimblee attempted to get on his feet, blood trickling from his body to the ground. He bit his lower lip at the incredible pain he felt. After sometime, he managed to get on his knees. The lone soldier searched for any possible surviving person he could spot.

_Impossible. _Everything was either burnt to ashes or exploded to bits. There were a couple of bodies on the ground too, but he didn't take the liberty to check each of it, as he knew that most of the bodies belonged to the enemies. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. _A battlefield that is very suited for me._ He thought.

His mind went back to James and Harry… They were his good friends… He narrowed his eyes as he imagined them fighting alone for the sake of this mission… And then dying from the hands of the enemies. Kimblee clenched his fist. That fucking trap really made its way through the disruption of their plan. On the right flank, James and Harry fought every member of the E.A.R.L. terrorist group in hopes of getting out of this alive. While on the left flank, he and Olivier leisurely searched the building, fighting no one; and just ending up with a trap that killed everyone. They were the real heroes; they should be the ones alive. …. _What am I thinking? _Kimblee shrugged, believing that he didn't really thought of these _shit._ It's survival of the fittest, and the world had chosen him to live for another day.

Suddenly, he saw something move a few feet away from him. He watched as a blonde woman emerged from the clump of rubble. "Liv!" A mixed tone of amazement and happiness was evident in his husky voice.

Olivier sluggishly lifted her head and saw Kimblee in the distance. _Who am I kidding? Of course that psycho survived. _She chuckled. A moment before she thought that she was such a worthless commander because she let this happen to her comrades. That she would be coming home alone. But now, he was fairly glad that Kimblee survived.

Kimblee pushed himself to walk towards Olivier. Every step he took caused him to groan in agony. _Damn, these wounds are really torturing me to death._ His body was full of scars and bruises because of the explosion. He limply sat in front of Olivier and took in her appearance.

She was also gravely injured, but it was nothing compared to Kimblee's tons of wounds. Of course it was, since exactly before the explosion Kimblee 'happened' to wrap his arms protectively around Olivier so that she would receive lesser damage…. And Olivier would certainly have to credit him for that.

"…." Instead of thanking him, Olivier stared momentarily at Kimblee's eyes before lowering her gaze to the ground.

"You… don't have to say anything." Kimblee smirked, trying to lighten the mood. From the look on Olivier's eyes, Kimblee knew that she was blaming herself for what happened. "Let's go, before the corpses become zombies and eat our brains."

Olivier was taken aback by this statement. "Let us check the dead first and find our comrades." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's impossible." Kimblee pointed to the number of corpses that were beneath large chunks of rocks that was apparently the walls of the abandoned building. "Some corpses were also burnt to ashes or blown up to pieces." He added.

Olivier grimaced at the horrible sight. She clenched her fist and punched the ground several times. This was her first failure. The real objective of the mission might be successful but the loss of her comrades was considered as a failure to her.

Kimblee looked at her miserably. Olivier was going to strike the ground again but Kimblee caught her wrists before it could hit the ground. "Let's go." His grip was quite tight, but it was still bearable.

Olivier looked away, avoiding Kimblee's gaze.

Kimblee let go of her wrist. He rose to his feet, turned around and extended his hands back as if telling Olivier to climb on his back.

She gave him a surprised look.

"We would reach a hospital a lot faster this way, babe. Please don't argue with me." Kimblee nonchalantly stated, noticing the confused look in her face.

Olivier frowned. He did have a point but she didn't want him to carry her. But still… it's quite logical, so she hesitatingly climbed on Kimblee's back.

Kimblee slowly got up as he lifted Olivier with him. _God, you're quite heavy. _He wanted to say that, but it would just worsen the situation so he just walked as fast as he could.

For every foot he trudged, he held back his groan that was caused by the pain in his body. Blood was dripping here and there.

Olivier noticed this. "Put me down, Kimblee."

Kimblee didn't respond and just continued to walk.

"I said put me down, now."

He ignored her words once more.

"There's no point in pushing yourself! What if we couldn't arrive at the hospital together because of your stubbornness?" Olivier growled, trying to release herself from Kimblee's clutch.

Kimblee seemed like he didn't hear a thing.

"I've lost two comrades already, Kimblee! And there's no way I'm going to lose you too!" Kimblee suddenly stopped. Olivier was surprised on her own words. She didn't expect them to come out easily. She wanted to punch herself for saying those words, for how pathetic she must have sounded. But that was the truth.

Kimblee mulled over at Olivier's words. Carefully, he put her down on the ground. Kimblee sat on the lump of rubble near them. Olivier followed.

As they both sat on the rubble, Kimblee looked around to see where they are. "It looks like we're in some kind of abandoned town."

"Of course we are. A portion of Fotsett is an abandoned town. We still have to walk some kilometers more if we want to reach the city." Olivier growled in frustration. They were in a dark alley in the middle of a creepy and deserted town. Their ComSats were destroyed, and they only have a small first aid kit and some dirty weapons.

"I wonder how two God-forsaken soldiers like us would survive the following nights." Kimblee was sure that it would take them days to reach the 'city' and to get some help from the military.

"Huh… Let's just start by cleaning and tending our wounds." Olivier pulled out her first aid kit and began to bandage herself. Not before Kimblee could stop her. "I'll do it, and you'll do mine." He said, grabbing the first aid kit. He's right, it would be easier if someone would tend your wounds rather than you would tend it yourself.

The process of 'Help me, help you' continued… and finally… their injuries, now with bandages, looked a little better than before.

"Great. Let us rest for a while before I'll carry you again okay?"

"I'm fine now. You don't have to carry me all the way there."

"Nah… Just let me do it, it's some sort of responsibility for me."

"No way."

"Oh, come on! I'm helping you so accept it."

"In your dreams."

Kimblee sighed. "Bah! Whateverlet'sjustrestfornow, mybody'sstillaching." And he said it without pauses.

"Heh, you act like you have all the time in the world." Olivier said, closing her eyes and relaxing a little bit. She frowned when Kimblee suddenly placed his head on her lap. "Get off, Kimblee."

A seemingly asleep Kimblee didn't notice and just enjoyed his position on Olivier's lap. Olivier sighed heavily and tilted her head back against the wall, relaxing again.

_Fine, I'll let him have his way for now._ She vaguely smiled before lulling herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is a great chapter since there is more KimbleexOlivier… and I think I did it without OOC… if you look at my story line, I tried to do the cussing and cheesy lines reasonably. For example, the "And there's no way I'm going to lose you too!" line… I think I rationalized it by the death of two of Olivier's comrades and I know that Olivier is a considerate commander that she didn't want to lose any of her subordinates. So I think she's not OOC on that part. Another one, please don't think she's OOC on the 'punching the ground' part because she's still a Lieutenant Colonel here in my story, so she's still young and is yet to experience the pain of losing comrades because of inexperience. I have stated there that it's her first time to fail a mission… so she's still not OOC there. The backpack carry thing is also reasonable, and Kimblee stated the reason there… Not OOC again. And the last part, where she allowed Kimblee to rest on her lap, was also reasonable for she thought that Kimblee might deserve a better treatment from her because he saved her life. That's not OOC too! (I guess, :P) And about Kimblee, of course he's just his regular old self where he always pisses his CO, has loyalty for his commander, and is very, very stubborn. XD<strong>

**Okay I'm sorry if I'm too defensive but… well. I just don't want them to be OOC in your eyes. For the next chapters, there's more cussing so tune in for more! Thanks for reviewing folks! T^T I'm suuuupeerrr glad! Promise! Especially when I am getting nice feedbacks.**

**Read and Review. *longest author's note ever!***


	9. Turning Point

**Disclaimer: YOUKNOWIT. I don't own fma.**

**Author's Note: Whooo! College is verrryyyy busy! So sorry for the long, long wait. **

Olivier fuzzily opened her eyes. She relaxed for a moment when she saw that Kimblee's head was no longer resting on her lap. _Good._ But then her eyes snapped open. She raised her head and saw Kimblee sitting across her. His eyes were intently focused at Olivier. And of course the Lieutenant Colonel got annoyed with his behavior. "What." She exclaimed, her voice quite husky.

Kimblee snorted. "Heh. Nothing." He smiled mockingly, his actions clearly contradicting his words.

"Hmph…" Olivier paused before continuing... "…Let's get going, we don't have time to lose." She stood up and began to walk.

Kimblee follow suited.

* * *

><p>Olivier and Kimblee took a night and 2 days to get to the city nearest Fotsett. A civilian offered help when he saw the two soldiers entering the city both fell to the ground due to exhaustion.<p>

"They were both like dirt rags. They looked like they have just survived a war, with blood-soaked uniforms and wounded bodies. Fatigue is written all over their faces….When I approached them, the long-haired man said that they 'both need to go to the military headquarters' before he totally fainted. The woman however was already down when I saw them." The civilian reported clearly to the soldier.

"Hmm… Thank you for your testimony, Mister. In behalf of the Fuhrer and the military…" The soldier stood and gave the man a small envelope that probably contained money. "…accept our thanks."

The civilian accepted the envelope. "I'm glad to help sir."

* * *

><p>Olivier found herself lying on the bed. She tilted her head to the right and saw Kimblee on the opposite side of the room, still asleep. <em>Great, we landed on a hospital. <em>She hated hospitals, especially the smell of medicine. Still, where in the world could they better be in but a hospital. _At least this was better than being trapped in an abandoned town with Kimblee. Oh wait. I'm still trapped with him here. Uggh._

She scowled more when Kimblee woke up from his deep slumber. He instantly welcomed her with his trademark smirk. "Good morning ma'am."

Olivier responded with a frown. "Bad morning thanks to you."

"What? Just seeing my face already makes you angry? Heh, I'm pretty special, then." He smiled some more.

Olivier turned away, avoiding a pointless conversation.

Suddenly, a soldier entered the room and saluted. "The bodies have been found." The soldier reported.

Kimblee gave a surprised look before Olivier explained. "Locke and Miller's."

Kimblee closed his gaping mouth in understanding. Silence covered the room as realization struck them. _Right. They were really dead. It's not a dream._ They reminded themselves.

"The burial will be held on Friday morning. In the afternoon, awarding ceremonies will be held. His Excellency will be attending and will be expecting both of you especially in the ceremonies." The soldier saluted again before leaving.

Kimblee gave another puzzled look. Olivier took the opportunity to speak. "Of course the Fuhrer would be attending. He's the one who gave us this mission after all. Miller and Locke would be promoted two ranks because they were killed in line of duty, and medals would be given to their family. But the Fuhrer still considered the mission as a success so he would be awarding us with special medals and a special promotion too." Olivier didn't look so happy about it. Kimblee didn't either.

* * *

><p>The two soldiers were simultaneously released from the hospital on Wednesday evening. Much to their dismay, they were already expected to resume office work the next morning.<p>

Olivier entered the quarters and saw Kimblee sitting by the windowsill, staring in the distance. She thought the soldier would not notice her enter for Kimblee looked like he was in deep thinking. She walked towards her desk and found Kimblee staring at her.

"Hey." A small greeting came from the man near the windowsill.

Olivier just answered with a small nod.

The two went silent the whole day, not much of an interaction going between them. Just office work and paperwork. It only added to the not-so-good atmosphere of the room. They both knew what was missing and that made them feel uncomfortable. Even during their lunch, they sat together in one table but far from each other.

It was odd for Olivier to see Kimblee fell silent even at least a minute. And it was also odd for Kimblee that Olivier didn't frown or nag at him during the day. It was just really a very plain and unusual day for both of them. It made the burden heavier. The loss is just hard to ignore.

* * *

><p>Friday arrived and Olivier found herself without the company of his only subordinate. She knew there was something wrong with him. The Fuhrer looked at Olivier, as if asking where Kimblee is. Olivier could only bow in apology. She wanted to be angry to him for not attending the funeral, but she knew there was really… <em>something.<em> The funeral went on, and each time Olivier would hear the cries of Locke and Miller's loved ones, she couldn't help but clench her fists. It still reminds the Lieutenant Colonel of her failure as a leader.

After the funeral, Olivier took the opportunity to return to HQ. There she saw Kimblee in his normal position. By the windowsill. She narrowed her eyes on him, and Kimblee knew it already.

"You're gonna judge me like those soldiers out there too, am I right?" He smiled faintly without turning his head.

Olivier sighed. "You have a reason."

"Hmm?"

"I know you have your issues." Olivier snorted.

Kimblee chuckled a bit. "I just hate going to funerals that's it."

"Why is that so?"

Kimblee moved away from the windowsill and towards Olivier. "I just hate it. For some reason. Don't ask me what it is. I don't know either." His face was stern with a slight hint of amusement.

Olivier smiled. "You remind me of my childhood." She whispered to herself but Kimblee nevertheless heard it.

"Oh?" He sat on a chair ready to listen to her story. "Tell me about it."

"It's just the same as yours. For some reason I hate going to funerals too. But that's when I was little." Olivier sat on a chair opposite to Kimblee. "I even lock my room so that no one could force me to go to a funeral. They thought I was just scared so they let me be, but I was not. For some reason I just hate it." She smiled remembering her childhood days.

Kimblee nodded in amusement. "Then you're saying that you've changed?"

"I guess yeah. I still hate going to funerals until now but people will think I'm indifferent so I changed. I know you shouldn't care about others' opinions but in reality, their viewpoints are also important in building your social stature. In this world you can't possibly please any person you meet and you have to adjust yourself towards their norms and what is customary in the society so that you'll be accepted ….and not branded as a heretic. It's the same in any situation."

There was a glint of amazement in Kimblee's eyes. He leaned in and his voice sounded hollow. "Ahh! So you have to shroud yourself and your… for example… _'twisted mind'_ so that you would appear normal to other people who you think wouldn't understand your views and opinions." Kimblee ecstatically said it despite his low and deep voice.

Olivier was taken aback a little bit but she understood what Kimblee said. "Yeah. Like that. What you said, does that go for you?"

Kimblee ignored her. "Funny how we start with funerals and end up generalizing things. And you even gave me the greatest idea I could ever think of." Kimblee stared fixedly at Olivier whilst saying those words.

"Hmph, you're insane." Olivier rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right."

Kimblee stood up and mulled over what he will say to the Fuhrer as an excuse of not attending the funeral.

Olivier proceeded to exit the room but Kimblee suddenly spoke. "Olivier…"

Olivier turned around, and saw a Kimblee without those piercing eyes. "…having regret for the dead is pointless. We soldiers strive to keep them alive." He then moved past Olivier. "Don't think you've failed in performing your role, just move on and protect those you can with those hands." He chuckled a bit.

Olivier paused for a moment. "Say that to yourself." She smiled and hit Kimblee on the head. "And don't start saying such things out of the blue; you're giving me goose bumps."

Kimblee grinned widely. "I'll see you later in the ceremonies, Lieute—ah, I mean… Colonel." He smirked and exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Glad I finally made it! Felt like my brain was reduced to 1.5999999cc. Tons of exams and readings and other distractions made me this slow! Blame them! AGAIN, THANKS FOR THE FAVORITES—although I would appreciate more if you post a review… (Even just a simple GREAT JOB or PLS CONTINUE will do) AND FOR THE REVIEWERS! You're my life guys! The reason why I keep updating! <strong>

**And yes, some lines were from the anime I just interchanged some words. And instead of Kimblee saying the line, I changed it so that Olivier would be saying it, and vice versa. I made it so that it will look like they learned it from each other. REVIEW! :3 Very, very sorry for everything you see wrong. D:**


	10. Mind Your Own Business

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own FMA. I wish I do so that I'll make KimbleexOlivier possible in the real storyline… XDDDD**

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so maybe the last chapter was a bit dark and emotional, I guess? I think because my best friend left for Korea, the other left for U.S.A., and the other will be leaving for Canada soon… and it affected my writing…. hehe… I'm glad I made this! Keep the reviews coming! :"D**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and everything became <em>almost<em> normal. There's not much tension rising between the two although it's just the two of them for now.

"I wonder why the Fuhrer isn't assigning new recruits to your division." Kimblee started.

"I'm fed up with seeing you every morning too." Olivier scowled.

Kimblee chuckled. "That's not what I was talking ab—"

"Whatever."

"Fine, _Colonel_. Ooo… that sounds creepy! _Colonel_, _Colonel_, _Colonel_! I have to get used to it now."Kimblee laughed obnoxiously.

"Shut up. Besides, aren't you supposed to be rejoiced with your rank now? You're not just an enlisted anymore; you're an officer now, Second Lieutenant."

"Yeah, yeah. It's thanks to that mission."

"Indeed. Now I am few ranks away from my goal." Olivier smirked.

"Heh. You sure are getting worked up. Or shall I say just plain happy." Kimblee smiled at her.

"Hmm…" Olivier just smiled slyly without looking at him.

Kimblee continued to fill up the papers as he began to speak again. "But, damn. We are promoted by those higher-_pigs_ but that means more paper-_fucking_-work!"

Olivier just didn't cease to be amused with Kimblee's sharp tongue. But of course, she wouldn't say it to him. "Just shut your trap and do your job." She still wants to hold on to her icy-cold reputation.

"Scary…" Kimblee knew this though, so he kept teasing and pissing off the Colonel. Kimblee's the guy who wouldn't falter saying what he wants even if faced with a raging beast. Especially with a tigress like her.

* * *

><p>"Lunch time~" Kimblee stretched his body and relaxed. "Uggh, my back's aching!"<p>

Olivier just stared at him, "It's your fault for working in such a position."

"Huh?" Kimblee's feet were on the table, and he works on the papers while staying in that lying position for hours. "Oh… yeah, it's my habit."

"Don't blame me if someone marches in the room and sees you like that."

Kimblee just stood up and straightened his military jacket. "Hey Liv, where are you going to eat your lunch?"

"As usual, in the dining hall." She raised an eyebrow to him.

"What? Aren't you fed up with the fucking scenery of _blue-coated military aliens_?"

Olivier snorted a little with the mention of 'blue coated military aliens'. "That goes for you too… And what are you suggesting?"

"Well. I know a café near HQ. I think it would be nice to take a different course once in a while." Kimblee smiled towards Olivier.

Olivier studied his expression before complying. "Fine. But you're supposed to treat me."

"What? Well… " Kimblee scratched his head a little.

"You don't have money? How poor. Aren't you promoted just now?" Olivier proceeded to exit the room.

Kimblee sighed and raised his hand up in defeat. "Fine! Sheesh… woman."

Olivier raised her eyebrows while Kimblee just shrugged off.

* * *

><p>Kimblee opened the door for Olivier as they entered the café. Olivier stared at him strangely for a second, before agreeing to enter first.<p>

Kimblee pulled out a chair for Olivier.

Olivier sighed again, glared at him murderously, but then sighed and accepted Kimblee's demeanor. "You're acting strange today." Olivier frowned.

"I'm sorry but I think you just didn't know that I'm _this_… gentlemanly." Kimblee gestured to himself.

Olivier rolled her eyes.

"And you're the one who said that I should act normal when in front of people who wouldn't understand me." Kimblee said.

"I didn't say it that way."

"But still, that's what I get from what you said. Men usually act gentlemanly right? Then I have to blend in." Kimblee smirked.

"Oh, I got it. And when we're alone again you're gonna start acting like a jerk." Olivier growled.

"Because that jut means that I trust you. That I don't have to hide the real 'me' when with you because I know you could understand me." Kimblee smiled kindly and Olivier couldn't believe he's saying such words.

A waiter came by and gave them drinks to start with.

"What would you want for lunch sir?" The waiter interrupted.

"I'll order the same as what this beautiful lady will." Kimblee grinned at Olivier while the latter's cheeks became quite rosy. The waiter smirked and turned to Olivier. "I'll order whatever's your specialty." Olivier tried hard to restraint the anger rising in her.

"Got it."The waiter bowed and left them.

As the waiter walked away, Kimblee burst into laughter. "Did-did you see that man's face? It was priceless! He seriously thought that we have a relationship!"

Olivier turned to Kimblee and hit him hard on the head. "Ow! What's that all about?" Kimblee rubbed his head.

"I'll kill you, bastard." Olivier stated with gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>After their lunch, Kimblee and Olivier decided to walk back to HQ. Kimblee looked at the clock in the café and saw that they still have an hour and a half to spend. He took this as an opportunity and grabbed Olivier by the wrist. "What the heck?" Olivier nevertheless let Kimblee lead her into some kind of forest. "Where the hell are we going Kimblee?"<p>

"Sshh…" Kimblee just shushed her.

Olivier irritatingly sighed and just followed the soldier.

Kimblee is seemingly bringing Olivier to the deeper side of the forest. Olivier started to be annoyed with all the trees and stuff. But her patience was rewarded as they arrived in a beautiful scenery that was probably in the middle part of the forest. Olivier stopped in her tracks and took in the wonderful view.

The place was large. There are bushes and flowers everywhere. The lush grass shone with the faint light coming from the blue skies that weren't blocked by the towering trees. The air is fresh that animals were freely roaming the area. There is a huge waterfall flowing to a clean lake, with fishes swimming freely and birds flying above. The wind was blowing moderately, and the sound of the swaying trees was soothing to the soul.

Kimblee smirked and looked at Olivier's expression of amazement. "Beautiful isn't it?" Kimblee waited for her quite gaping mouth to close. "Are you always going here?" Olivier asked him instead.

"Yeah, during my free time." Kimblee proceeded to sit on the grass. "To think that such a place exists…" Kimblee sighed. "Up North, all you can see are probably white mountains… in the East, just plain sand and people…in the West, signs of war are everywhere. Here, it's beautiful."

Olivier sat down. "True. Although I prefer a plain scenery up North, still this is beautiful."

"Oh? You want to go to the North?" Kimblee asked looking at her.

"I just want to experience a new and different thing." Olivier smiled.

Kimblee smiled back. "So you'll going to leave me too?" He pouted teasingly.

Olivier rolled her eyes and covered Kimblee's face with her hand playfully. Kimblee smirked and lied down. Olivier paused for a moment and lied down beside him too. For a moment, there was complete silence between the two. They both looked up to the sky and appreciate the beauty of it.

"You know what, I always come here alone. I thought it would be better that way so that no one would ever know this place, and thus, this area would be preserved. After all, when I first came here, I discovered this place while wandering all around South. And I think I'm the first one to see this, since the animals became scared seeing a human enter their domain. But since then, they got used to me going here."

Olivier took a glimpse of his focused eyes, staring intently at the sky. "Then why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I thought it was boring to appreciate this place alone. And I thought it would be nice sharing it to someone whom I can trust." Kimblee smirked.

Olivier turned away blushing a little, although her brows are oddly furrowed. She always wondered why she acts like this when around Kimblee. It's odd. She's not like this before. Maybe this idiot has gotten her soft? _No, that can't be_. She thought.

"I originally plan to bring those two here, and then you afterwards…" Kimblee's voice fainted in the background as birds began chirping in the distance.

"You mean Locke and Miller…?" Olivier asked curiously. Kimblee just nodded as he watched a pair of birds courting each other. He grinned widely and pointed it to Olivier. Olivier watched Kimblee's face instead. _He's like a child._ She thought. Olivier felt herself smile at Kimblee.

"Olivier…" Kimblee started. Olivier suddenly turned away replacing her smile with a frown. "What?"

"Have you had a… boyfriend before?" Kimblee asked, but felt odd in asking it. "…or even a lover?" He continued.

"What? I-I… why are you asking anyway?" Olivier retorted.

"Just curious. I mean, you've got the looks… and the body…" Kimblee chuckled.

Olivier sat up and grimaced at Kimblee.

"I'm just joking! You know what I mean!" Kimblee defensively exclaimed.

Olivier sighed and slowly lied back down. "None." Olivier proudly said.  
>Kimblee was amused by this demeanor. "So you're taking pride that no one has ever got close to you before? Heh. I knew it. They were all scared." Kimblee chuckled.<p>

"Hmph. Serves them right." Olivier smirked. "And how about you?" Olivier knew there was something wrong with her for asking him about it.

"Well… I've got a pretty handful of girls." Kimblee grinned maniacally.

"You perverted ass hole." Olivier frowned.

"Well, they're the ones running after me." He laughed.

"Playboy."

"I know right. I'm not really serious about any of them. But still, thanks to them my bed is always warmed up every night." Kimblee smirked and gazed at Olivier's disgusted expression.

"Huh? What do those girls see in you?" Olivier teased.

"You didn't really know how _good_ I am in almost _everything_…" Kimblee looked at her, his eyes full of lust.

"Hmph. You probably just hire those whores to keep you company." Olivier rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ho! With this charming face and smile? I don't even have to pay them." Kimblee leaned in.

"Fucker." Olivier felt herself breathless as Kimblee leaned in.

"I'll show you what those girls love about me." Kimblee crawled on top of Olivier and gazed at her eyes intently. Olivier _did_ know what to do. She could just punch this bastard and get it over with. But something in this bastard's eyes is making her paralyzed. It's like he's hypnotizing her. With that piercing amber orbs of him, and that lustful glare he's giving her. Kimblee licked his lips in desire. He felt his boner throb, wanting this woman in front of her.

Without wasting a moment, Kimblee kissed her with much passion and roughness. Olivier was surprised that her body couldn't move. She felt Kimblee's tongue rummage her mouth, and she couldn't help but moan in anger. Her mind's protesting but her bodily sensations are keeping her from fighting back Kimblee. Kimblee knew this, and triggered her senses more. He rubbed his hard-on against Olivier's core, making the latter feel all the pleasure in the world. Olivier couldn't help but moan and give in to her urges.

She started kissing back and rubbing her hips with Kimblee's. Kimblee kissed and bite her neck, making Olivier want more. "Kimblee…" All she's thinking of is to _do it_. Yes, do it with this stupid yet sexy man. She's not going to deny it now. This hot soldier makes Olivier want him too.

Kimblee started to massage her breasts, and Olivier arched her back in pleasure. "Damn you…" Inside Olivier, she still hates this situation with him. But as Kimblee proceeded to unbutton her jacket, a gun shot rang through the area. They both stopped in their tracks as they heard footsteps approaching from the distance. Kimblee quickly stood up and helped Olivier in her feet. "What was that?"

After a moment of complete silence, the animals came running away from one side of the forest. Gun shots were heard again. And this time, the bullets came towards the two. "Watch out!" Kimblee exclaimed tackling Olivier to the ground.

"Aack…" Kimblee felt something hit him on his back. Olivier, having a clear view of what's going on, helped Kimblee to stand up. Olivier drew out her sword and Kimblee held his gun. They waited for a moment, but no one came. Instead, a squad of soldiers came running through the area and saw the two of them.

"Ma'am, Sir! Are you two alright?" A soldier exclaimed.

"Fucking interruptions."Kimblee made sure that Olivier can only hear it. He swore he heard Olivier smirk.

"I'm fine. The second lieutenant however has an injury." Olivier passed the wounded man to the soldiers. "And someone please tell me what the hell is going on here."

* * *

><p>As the squad returned to HQ, a soldier explained to Olivier what had happened.<p>

"We were chasing bandits, ma'am. They were a large group, consisting of eight to ten largely-built men. They were armed by weapons that were not Amestrian-made. They went running through the forest. So we followed them and…"

"Fuck." Kimblee sounded depressed. Olivier knew why he was like that. Their 'session' has been interrupted by fucking passerby bandits.

"…and right now, there is another squad mobilized to search for those bandits. They're probably hiding inside the forest. Oh, and what are the two of you doing inside that forest if I may ask Ma'am?" The inquisitive soldier asked.

"Mind your own business, soldier." Olivier retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! I'm glad I finished it even if I had exams in Math. Couldn't help but write this chapter, I think this is amazingly funny! Thanks for the reviews! :3<strong>

**KIMBLEExOLIVIER forever… 3**


	11. Romantic

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own FMA. Hiromu Arakawa does. :D**

**Author's Note:**** In reality, I have NO main plot of this story. For that I am very sorry. I just based my writing on my daily experiences and what I feel. But still, I'm glad with the feedback! :DDD I'm sorry about the last chapter… you know the lemon part… hehe… actually, I couldn't bring myself to continue with it so I created an 'interruption' in the story line… :DDDD anyway, here it is… ENJOY~~~~~!**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning." Kimblee lazily announced his arrival. Olivier purposefully ignored him and continued on her work.<p>

"Had a bad dream or what?" Kimblee teased. He quickly went over to his table and started his unfinished paper works. "Or maybe you couldn't forget what happened last week…"

Olivier's eyebrow twitched. _Damn him for bringing that up. _She cursed under her breath.

Kimblee noticed her annoyance. "Someone sure is remembering something…." He bit his lower lip at the memory of the Colonel's body grinding against his.

Olivier glared at him with piercing eyes. "Shut the hell up."

"You're making me want to do it again with you. Admit it, Liv. It felt really _really_ good-"

"How's your wound?" Olivier wanted to punch herself for saying that. It's so obvious she's trying to change the topic.

Luckily for her, Kimblee fell for the bait. "Oh… well, it's still aching a bit. But it'll be fine over time." He smiled while touching the wound on his back.

Olivier remembered why he got that wound. He saved her. Again. Not that she wanted it to turn out like that but… "Thanks."

"Huh?" Kimblee shifted his attention from his wound to Olivier. The latter just stood up to make coffee. "Oh, you mean when I saved you? Heh. It's okay; it's my fault you were caught off guard after all." He glimpsed at his CO trying to see if she got what he was suggesting.

Olivier frowned, but still continued making coffee.

"Oh, and may I have some of that?"A childish grin appeared on Kimblee's face.

Olivier seemed to not notice him, but minutes later, she went over to Kimblee's table and gave him a cup. "Oh, thanks!" Kimblee smirked at the sight of the coffee. He took a sip and exhaled. "Wow, this is good."

Olivier ignored him again and took a sip on her own cup.

"Oh, now that I thought of it… When's your birthday Liv? Just curious."

Olivier froze.

"What, you don't have a birthday?" Kimblee chuckled.

Olivier glared at him. "Idiot."

"Then when is it? Come on, don't play hard to get, tell me." Kimblee stood and stepped towards Olivier's table.

"Hard to get?" Olivier glared for the nth time.

"Stop giving me your poisonous glares. Nothing's gonna hurt even if you told me when it is."

"And nothing's gonna hurt if I don't." Olivier responded looking away. "And stop being childish."

"I'm not being childish." Kimblee leaned in. "Now would you please tell me when it is?"

Olivier sighed. Nothing's going to happen anyway. "It's on the 23rd."

Kimblee's eyes widened. "It's…this weekend right?"

Olivier sipped her coffee, nodding a little.

"Ho. And your birthday's going to pass by and you're not even going to tell me."

"And why should I tell you?" Olivier snorted. "I don't celebrate it. I spend the day I was born like any other day in my life. Sometimes, I even forgot that it was my birthday. I'll remember it for about… a month after the actual day." Olivier chuckled a bit.

"Eh? What a woman…." Kimblee smirked.

Olivier just rolled her eyes.

"So do you have plans?"

When the Colonel didn't respond, Kimblee started again. "You're gonna spend it with your family, eh."

"No."

"Don't tell me you don't have a family." Kimblee laughed creepily sending Olivier to rage.

"Will you just stop disturbing me?" Olivier growled in frustration. For her it's really a pain to hear Kimblee's bothersome voice over and over again. And the mention of her 'family' made her more furious. It's been years since she had seen them. And she's thankful for that, and for the fact that she hasn't seen her brother for years. _Another pain in the ass, just like this idiot talking to me._

In reality, Kimblee wasn't really _this_ talkative or annoying. He wasn't even expressive about his feelings. But Kimblee have to remind himself, he's dealing with Olivier. And he thought that this is the right way to get what he wants. Be expressive and always piss of the queen… and the heart of ice will soon be melted. He smiled to himself.

"Anyway, if you changed your mind I'm always available." Kimblee have to drop the subject.

* * *

><p>Kimblee yawned widely as he got up from sleep.<p>

"Good evening sleepy monster." Kimblee turned and saw Olivier staring at her with that bored face of hers.

He yawned again and stretched his body. "How many hours have I been asleep?"

"For about five." Olivier narrowed her eyes on him. "Thanks to your very nice sleeping habits, the papers won't be finished on the deadline. Look, it's already time to go home. If I could only transfer you to another division, you lazy asshole."

"And why can't you?" Kimblee smirked, straightening his jacket.

"It would probably take a while for the Fuhrer to give me subordinates and I hate to deal with transfer papers that would surely pile up with more paper works if I transfer you."

"Good Livvy." Kimblee smirked widely.

"Fuck Off." Olivier leaned back to her chair and closed her eyes for a while.

"Oh? Looks like my baby got tired…." Kimblee stated, his eyes gleaming with malice.

Olivier tried to ignore him, but she became more annoyed as she heard Kimblee's steps moving towards her. She still kept her eyes closed and tried to relax. There was complete silence as Olivier rested and Kimblee just watched her from the side.

"You want to loosen up or something?" Kimblee tried hard not to make his voice sound like he was implying something.

Olivier's eyes slightly opened.

"I know a good place to relax." Kimblee smiled as innocently as he could.

Olivier's mind isn't probably working right, because he agreed to come with Kimblee. Indeed, she was tired with all the additional paper works now that they've been promoted. And she doesn't mind loosening up once in a while.

As they walked through the halls of HQ, they both saw Rima coming from the opposite direction. "Hey beautiful." Kimblee greeted with a cheerful smile. Rima snapped into a salute and Olivier grumpily waved her off. Probably because he hated what Kimblee called her. Or maybe she was just jealous. Either way, she wouldn't show it especially to Kimblee.

Olivier continued to walk past Rima, but Kimblee suddenly started a conversation. "It's been a while Rima." Olivier's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, Second Lieutenant. Congratulations on your promotion." She smiled cutely towards Kimblee. Olivier, not liking the _disgusting_ conversation, as she thought it to be, stayed quiet and calm.

Kimblee almost forgot that he's with his superior officer. "You're still as cute as ever."Kimblee's eyes remained focused at the girl. Rima wanted to feel flattered but she disliked the awkward situation. At this point, Olivier's patience faded and intentionally stepped on Kimblee's foot.

"Aww! What the-" Kimblee turned to Olivier who was obviously angry. Kimblee sighed and turned to Rima who was looking nervously at Olivier. "I'll see you next time."

"Yes sir." Rima saluted again and walked away.

Olivier took the chance to walk straight out of the hall while Kimblee's eyes subconsciously remain glued on Rima walking away. When Kimblee returned to his senses, he quickly followed Olivier out. "Why did you do that?" Kimblee asked. Olivier didn't respond and walked faster to avoid him. "You… you're jealous aren't you?" Kimblee whispered on Olivier's ear.

Olivier suddenly stopped walking. She blushed a little but then continued as if she heard nothing. Kimblee laughed quietly as he escorted his CO to the nearby park.

* * *

><p>The South City Park was more beautiful during the night. Lanterns are everywhere, setting a good atmosphere in the area. The fountain in the middle was surrounded by candles that are perfect for dating lovers. Unfortunately for Kimblee, he didn't bring a girlfriend, but his superior instead.<p>

"Relaxing isn't it?" He watched Olivier's expression turn calm as they sat by the fountain.

Olivier leaned back to rest on the bench while Kimblee satisfyingly watched her. She closed her eyes and tried to listen to the soft breeze of the wind, and the sound of the birds singing. Minus the sound of people talking, she noted.

Kimblee watched her intently, like a predator examining his prey. She's such a beautiful woman. Sexy, alluring, pretty, brave, naughty and quite nice. Perfect for him, he thought. "Do you want to transfer there?" Kimblee pointed to a small area under a large tree. Olivier slightly opened her eyes and agreed to transfer there as the voices of running kids annoy her.

Olivier closed her eyes and rested her head against the trunk. "You're really that tired huh?" Kimblee asked. "I'll buy a few drinks for us. Just wait there." He walked away towards a nearby store and bought some drinks and snacks for the two of them.

When he got back, he thought Olivier was already sleeping for her mouth is opened a little. "Liv, are you alright?" Kimblee checked her.

Olivier didn't respond. "Jeez, when you agreed to loosen up, did you mean you want to rest, like… sleep? What the hell…. Now I've got no one to talk to." Kimblee frowned to himself. He turned to Olivier to see if she noticed him, but her eyes are still closed. "And who are you calling a 'sleepy monster'?" Kimblee shouted loud enough for Olivier to wake up. "…the hell?" Olivier furiously growled at Kimblee.

Kimblee was surprised for a moment especially when Olivier suddenly grabbed one of the drinks he bought. "Chocolate?" Olivier asked him angrily. Kimblee could only nod.

"Perfect." Olivier opened the bottle and started drinking it. Kimblee handed out a piece of bread and they both enjoyed the night eating and watching people roam around the park. Kimblee, having been annoyed with the silence, took the opportunity to talk.

"May I ask you a question?" Kimblee asked her CO politely.

Olivier looked at him questioningly.

"What… what do you think about me?" Kimblee hesitatingly asked. He looked away the moment Olivier gave him an intriguing glance.

"Why do you ask?" Olivier's voice sounded normal compared to her usually angry voice.

"Well… I… I'm just curious… I normally don't care what others think of me but…. " He was stammering a little bit and Olivier noticed the flush in his cheeks.

"But..?"

"But… it's you after all." Kimblee didn't feel quite right for being this _open _to his officer.

"And so?" Olivier didn't want to drop the subject for she was curious as well.

"You're kind of special… I mean, you're the only friend I have so… I don't want you to think bad about me. I-I guess." He scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment.

Since Olivier was in the good mood, she's going to let Kimblee say whatever he wanted to. And besides, she's enjoying the startled look on Kimblee's face. He's been always acting cool and calm. She'd never seen him so nervous before.

"How about Lumforth, he's your friend too, right?"

"Indeed. I don't know exactly why, but it's easier to talk about these things with you. Heh, maybe because you're usually acting like a guy so I feel more comfortable with you. I guess." Kimblee made his trademark smirk again.

Olivier felt herself smile at that one. She usually hated to be treated like a woman. It just irritates her.

"So…" Kimblee bit his tongue as he waited for an answer.

"Well, I think you're a complete ass hole." Olivier laughed at her own answer, causing Kimblee to shiver a bit.

"Now that's harsh." Kimblee pouted like a child.

"But seriously, I mean that. And I think you're also a jerk, a pervert, a cocky bastard, a lazy and sleepy monster, and an idiot."

"Did you really mean all of that?" Kimblee's look was that of astonished.

"Yeah." Olivier nonchalantly said. _Now it's my turn to bully you._ "But…" Olivier paused for a moment, mulling over about her words. Kimblee leaned closer to make sure that he'll catch her next answer. Which, he hoped, to be a positive one.

"But sometimes I think you can also be an optimistic and intelligent person."

"And..?" Kimblee was obviously waiting for more positive answers.

Olivier sighed. "You can also be responsible, tactful, bold, trustworthy, and even caring." Olivier stuck out her tongue in mentioning the last trait.

Kimblee smiled widely, like a child that won a house and lot.

"Happy?" Olivier rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. But tell me you mean all of that." Kimblee narrowed his eyes.

"I mean it idiot." Olivier softly looked at him, probably for the first time in months that they were working together.

Their eyes locked on each other for a moment, and Kimblee reached to caress her cheeks. "And you forgot one last trait…" Kimblee leaned closer towards Olivier. "Charming." Kimblee finally closed the gap between them and kissed her gently on the lips. Olivier allowed herself to bask in Kimblee's warmth. His scent almost drove her crazy. But she made sure nothing like last week will happen again. She kissed back a little and quickly pulled back.

Kimblee didn't want to let go, but he knew this was for the best.

"I'll go home now." Olivier stated, standing up in unison with Kimblee. "I'll walk you home." He said.

"I'm not a child anymore." She insisted, walking ahead of Kimblee.

"Just consider it as one of my good traits, Liv." He smirked and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"And what do you call this disgusting trait?" Olivier sounded angry though she's not willing to argue.

Kimblee smirked. "It's romantic, Liv. Romantic." He whispered in her ear as he escorted her through the streets of South City.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this chapter! Hehe… I'll tell you right now, Olivier is on the brink of liking Kimblee too. Hehe…. THEY'RE NOT OOC I'LL TELL YOU READER. I think even snobbish and bitchy characters can sometimes act oppositely. I mean, in every way there is also a human inside us. That a part of us can also act nothing like our normal selves. Ok, that's my defense mechanism here. THEY'RE NOT OOC I'LL TELL YOU READER. Hahahaha! (When did I start saying things like this?) :D Anyway, my birhtday's on the 23<strong>**rd****! yayy! Greet me! **

**READ and REVIEW my beloved reader! :D THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! TvT**


	12. First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Author's Note: I don't know what I'm doing anymore. If you think this story already needs a lemon, just pm me and I'll give it to ya. Also, what do you think about changing this story from rated M to rated T? No? just pm me i love talking to fellow writers... ;D Anyway, as I've promised more KimLiv for ya. ;)**

* * *

><p>Olivier rubbed her temples unconsciously. This headache has been bothering her for days. Thanks to it, she couldn't focus on her job.<p>

Kimblee could sense that there's something wrong with his superior. Usually, Kimblee would make sarcastic comments and perverted jokes and Olivier would expectedly yell at him. But these days, Olivier continued to ignore him and stayed silent through the day. A sudden change of attitude like this from his CO was something that could not escape Kimblee's curiosity.

Once again, Olivier made a hiss and rubbed her temples with gritting teeth. Kimblee couldn't afford to just ignore the situation. "Are you alright?" Kimblee asked, his tone brimming with concern.

Olivier just shrugged, ignoring Kimblee's question.

"You've been like that for days. Is there something bothering you?" Kimblee asked once more, not turning back to his work.

Olivier knew that Kimblee's such an irritating man. _He_ _won't stop until he got what he wanted._ Arguing with him would be pointless. She sighed. "I have a headache, that's all."

Kimblee quirked an eyebrow. At first he thought Olivier was lying, but then he realized she wasn't. Olivier leaned back to rest on her chair, like what she always did. She closed her eyes and bit the insides of her mouth. Her head was spinning, like she was riding a frenzied horse.

This stirred more of Kimblee's worry. He hated that. He never wanted to worry himself with other people's problems. But the case here is: it's Olivier, not just any other person. He had admitted to himself weeks ago that he was indeed _starting_ to have feelings for the Colonel. He didn't know if that's a good thing, but he had no choice but to accept it rather than keep denying himself of the truth.

Kimblee made his way to Olivier's chair. He placed his hand on her forehead to check if she's sick. Olivier's eyes snapped open and she looked annoyingly at Kimblee. "It's just a headache; don't make it anything bigger than that." She scowled.

Kimblee withdrew his hand and walked away to prepare coffee. Olivier sighed at the smell of coffee being made. It just made her senses relax a bit even though the tension inside her head was still present.

Kimblee gave her a cup, which she willingly accepted. Her headache started to vanish slowly as she sipped her coffee.

Kimblee watched her as her shoulders stopped tensing. "Effective?"

Olivier just responded with a small smile.

Kimblee turned back to his work while still keeping track of Olivier's movements at the corner of his eye.

"So… is it fine with you to go out with me tomorrow?" Kimblee asked nervously. It's like asking her for a date. Kimblee have failed to ask her out for about ten times since they've met. He clearly remembered how Harry and James teased him whenever Olivier outspokenly rejected him.

Kimblee swallowed hard when he got no answer from Olivier. _Fuck, I think I'm going to be rejected again. No… wait. Usually, whenever I ask her out, she instantly rejected me... But now… she's not answering yet… maybe she's mulling it over? _Kimblee's thoughts raced wildly in his mind.

He decided it's better to add something to convince her. "Well, if you don't have any plans for tomorrow, that is." Kimblee smiled at her. "And, I think it would be nice to celebrate your birthday at least once in a while. For a change, right?" He chuckled anxiously.

Olivier seemed to not notice him. Kimblee's face turned problematic and he started to return to his paper works when Olivier mumbled something under her breath. "I'll take it into consideration."

Kimblee's eyes widened in joy… and pride. _Finally! Damn it! Thank the guy up there! _His mind was rejoicing. Although it's just a 'consideration', not really a confirmation. But still, it was an achievement having his CO say those rare words. _Miller and Locke must be praising me right now. _He thought of what their reaction might be when they found out that Olivier would 'take into consideration' of having a date with him.

He tried not to grin widely as those words escaped Olivier's mouth. "Gotcha." He made sure he wouldn't call her silly names or else her decision might change. "Just… call me." Kimblee smirked awkwardly as he gave her a piece of paper with his phone number written on it.

At first, Olivier stared blankly at it but she soon accepted it willingly. "I'll call you later." Olivier nonchalantly said.

* * *

><p>Kimblee contentedly hurried home and waited for the call. His day might just get really exciting tomorrow. He prayed and prayed, to nothing in particular, that Olivier's answer would be different from what she usually replied. He closed his eyes tightly and mumbled softly under his breath. "Fuck… please give me this. Give me this… Just this one and only date, and I'll do the rest." Kimblee joined his hands together, rubbing it as if praying to a nonexistent spirit inside his quarters.<p>

The love-struck soldier waited for hours, he even postponed his dinner just to wait for the call. It took him hours of waiting, but he never stopped hoping for a positive response from Olivier. Although he felt his tummy ache, he still sat by the phone waiting for the call.

Until the phone finally rang around 10:57 in the evening.

Kimblee ecstatically grabbed the phone and answered it. "Good evening." He purposely made his voice sound welcoming, as he didn't want this moment to be ruined.

"Kimblee?"

"Yes, this is me. Is that you, Colonel?" _No using of nick names. No using of nick names._

"Uhuh."

"Ah, Good evening." Kimble felt awkward. _She should be the one telling me about it. I shouldn't force her to say it immediately. _Kimblee kept reminding himself.

"…."

"…."

"….."

"…" Kimblee felt his eyebrows twitch. He never really has patience in things like this. "Umm… Colonel?"

"Kimblee, I-"

"Colonel?"

"Kimblee."

"Yes?"

"I'll go with you tomorrow." She finally said it.

"What? I mean- really?" Kimblee's overly happy voice finally couldn't hide anymore.

"Mmm."

_Fuck yeah! _Kimblee's mind screamed but he tried to compose his self. "Great!" He tried to sound not so excited. "I'll be picking you up, at 1600 hours in your quarters Ma'am." Kimblee gulped.

Olivier just let out a small sound of confirmation.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Good Night Colonel."

"Mmm." Olivier responded before hanging up.

As soon as Kimblee hanged up, he almost shouted in joy. "Damn, I did it!" Although he did nothing in particular. After he relished the moment, he eventually went to sleep, not really caring to eat. The good news was more than enough for him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Kimblee smiled his most charming one.<p>

"Mmm." Olivier just nodded as Kimblee escorted her outside her apartment.

Kimblee was wearing a burgundy blazer over a black shirt with a matching pair of slacks. Gray shoes. Kimblee thought he was kinda attention-grabbing because his very fitting black shirt showed a little bit of his abs.

As for Olivier, she was wearing a white button up blouse with long sleeves over a sky blue tank top. Her sleeves were stylishly rolled up, showing her pale arms. She wore black slacks that matched with heeled sandals. She also carried a small shoulder bag with her.

_Ow._ Kimblee didn't expect her to wear heels. _Although it's not that high…approximately 2 to 3 inches._ Her white blouse is fitting enough to show her curves, and so as with her slacks that made her sexier. Kimblee couldn't help but admire her beauty that was intensified with the clothes she wore. _But she's still frowning as always._

Kimblee ran a hand through his hair. Before he left his quarters, he made sure to look presentable although his hair still looked thuggish. Olivier didn't really care about flashy garments, since for her they're only luxuries in life.

"Is your head still aching?" Kimblee asked politely.

"Well, not anymore… I guess. I just hope it won't bother me later." She appreciated his concern to say the least. "So, where are you taking me to?" Olivier boringly asked, her eyes focused on the road.

Kimblee smiled while pulling out tickets.

"A play?" Olivier looked at the tickets.

"Uhuh." Kimblee smirked while Olivier stared interestingly at the tickets.

"This is…'The Tragedy of Julius Caesar' by William Shakespeare?" Olivier asked. "It sounds familiar…"

"Yep, I heard it's a good one, tackling about conflicts in politics and the like. I think you'd be interested Colonel."

Olivier grimaced and gave him back the tickets. "Hmph, and why are you not calling me names now?"

"Well, I… I have to thank you for agreeing to go out with me. So I think I'll behave today." He smiled.

Olivier sneered. "Good. At least the dog knows how to wag his tail."

"And the dog knows how to please his master too…" As Kimblee said this, his arms slowly wrapped around Olivier's waist.

"Hmph, I don't need that." Olivier slapped his hand but Kimblee didn't remove it. Olivier glared at him murderously but Kimblee just ignored her.

"Will you stop doing-"

"Come on, I'm just practicing my gentlemanly manners." Kimblee interrupted and led Olivier inside the theatre.

Before they entered, Kimblee bought something to eat and drink for the two of them.

At first, Olivier looked disinterested, but as the story progressed, she started getting curious and responsive. Kimblee liked the fact that she's enjoying herself. During the play, Kimblee took the liberty to sit closer than usual to Olivier. Each time she commented about the happenings in the story, Kimblee would lean in to listen to what she has to say. He's equally grateful that the theatre was dark, his hands worked on Olivier's shoulders. He even pulled Olivier to lean against him. Well, he was turned down of course.

"We're in a theatre Kimblee, not in a bar." Olivier glared.

"I bet you'd be more comfortable if you rest your head here." Kimblee tapped his shoulders and pulled her once again.

"Cut it out soldier. You said you'd behave today."

Once and for all, Kimblee accepted his defeat.

The play lasted for a couple of hours, and after that, they toured the city looking around specialty shops and bookstores. Apparently, they both have a common interest in weapons and books.

"This…" Kimblee showed Olivier his most wanted book since the E.A.R.L. mission incident. Olivier looked at the book for a moment and frowned immediately. "The Alchemyst… Secrets to the Immortal Nicholas Flamel?" She glared at Kimblee.

"Yep."

"When have you been interested in Alchemy?" Olivier turned back to the book she was checking. It was entitled Crime and Punishment.

"After that explosion in our E.A.R.L. mission." He smirked maniacally while continuing… "And it was a truly pleasurable sensation… hearing that sound that reverberates in my ear. Yessss... what a-"

Olivier hit him hard on his face using the book before he could continue. "Hey, what was that for?" Kimblee growled.

"Let's go." Olivier returned the book and walked straight out of the shop.

Kimblee sighed and just followed her through.

* * *

><p>They came across a weapons shop and Kimblee instantly got interested in a small dagger that was displayed outside. "Wonderful…" It has a golden inscription engraved on it, which has made the weapon more attractive to Kimblee's eyes. "Let's go check it." Kimblee pointed at the shop.<p>

"Go. I'll wait for you here." Olivier stayed outside while Kimblee went to ask for the dagger. _He finally let go of my waist. _She rolled her eyes.

After a minute, Kimblee went out with a troubled face.

"Let me guess. It's already reserved for someone." Olivier was quite amused of the situation.

"Nah. It just requires a huge amount of money." Kimblee returned his arm around Olivier's waist.

"No wonder it's displayed outside. Hmph." Olivier shrugged.

Kimblee looked at his clock and noticed that it's already time for dinner. To Olivier's surprise, Kimblee dragged her inside a decent restaurant where he already made reservations. As usual, Kimblee made his gentlemanly habits and it made her kinda pissed off.

The waiter took their orders and came back to serve the food. "Bon appétit." He smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, this is good." Olivier nodded her head in satisfaction.<p>

"Glad you like it… Oh, and…" Kimblee swallowed before continuing. "…what do you think about our date?"He smirked some.

"I don't want to call it a date. But I'd say you're currently doing quite a good job." Olivier casually stated.

Kimblee licked his lips in amusement. "I'm really special am I not?"

"Tch. It's just because you treat me for dinner." Olivier rolled her eyes and turned away.

* * *

><p>After they've finished their dinner, they continued to stroll around the city and around the park. Kimblee saw a photographer along the streets and he convinced Olivier to have a picture with him. It took him several times to convince her, but it's worth his patience.<p>

"Two shots, please." Kimblee approached the man with the camera.

"Okay… Strike a pose now. One, Two-" The photographer stopped and noticed Olivier frowning. "Oh come on, Miss. It's better to smile in front of the camera." The man smiled to her but Olivier nevertheless maintained her scowl.

After the picture was captured, the photographer told them to come back for it. "You can come back for the photos after a day or two." The man smiled and walked away, attending to another group of customers.

"Hmph. I'm not coming back for those." Olivier grumbled silently.

* * *

><p>The two came across a wishing well, which is not really too deep for a well. Tons of coins could clearly be seen in the water.<p>

"Let's try this…" Kimblee searched for a coin in his wallet, looked at it intently before throwing it into the water. He smirked widely keeping in mind what his wish was.

"Hmph, these things aren't true you know." Olivier nudged him.

"I know that Colonel. But even though people know that wishing wells doesn't really work, they still try it for the hopes that their wishes will come true. It's like… even when you think that something won't work in the first place, you still do it because you still hope for it to happen, however small the chances may be." He chuckled at Olivier's reaction. "Why, haven't you experienced a situation like that?"

Olivier sighed, agreeing partially to Kimblee's explanation. She's starting to notice his being an analyst of human nature. She searched for a coin in her pocket and threw it into the water. _Tch. This is really so unlike me._ She paused for a moment and thought of her wish.

"So, what did you wish for?" Kimblee asked.

"Shouldn't it be kept as a secret?" Olivier scowled, her eyes glaring irritatingly at Kimblee.

"I'm just curious…"

Olivier exhaled. "I wished for you to be out of my life. Forever." Kimblee seemed to be taken aback by that statement. The Colonel saw that reaction and proceeded to tell the truth. "I'm just kidding moron." She playfully thumped Kimblee's head. "I wished for a peaceful relationship with you."

Kimblee's eyes widened in joy. Olivier's eyebrow furrowed and she hit Kimblee on the head again, only harder this time. "That's not it, you stupid soldier! It's because you were always pissing me off and I wished for a peaceful day with you not bothering me forever!" She shouted loud enough for Kimblee to cover his ears.

"Hmph. That's just an alternate version of 'I want you out of my life' wish." Kimblee pouted depressingly. "That hurts…" He added, turning away.

Olivier went silent for a moment before asking. "How about you, what's your wish?"

Kimblee hesitated at first. "I wished for good health… for the two of us, especially for you." Kimblee blushed a little.

Olivier thought he was lying to get under her skin. But when Kimblee's face reddened, she knew he was saying the truth. "Why health?" Olivier asked out of the blue.

"Well, if you're sick then I'll be faced the trouble of not seeing you every morning." Kimblee's face went back to a smirk as if he'd said nothing.

Olivier was amused by his behavior. She tried to hide a smile on her features but it just came out naturally.

* * *

><p>As they walked leisurely down the road, Kimblee led Olivier to a nearby bar.<p>

Before they could enter, Olivier interrupted. "Are you taking me here?" Olivier snapped.

"Yep." Kimblee answered coolly.

"If you're planning to-"

"No, ma'am. I'm not gonna touch you without your permission."Kimblee smirked widely.

"Hah! And of course don't expect me to give you any permission!" Olivier said with a harsh tone. She went ahead to enter the bar.

"Hmph… we'll see that Colonel."Kimblee muttered, taking Olivier's statement as some kind of challenge. "I'm sure you'll gonna beg me to touch you later…." He smirked devilishly, all dirty thoughts aiding his wild imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I did it! :D Kimblee's soooo HOT! The pairing's too much for meee! XDDD And I see something would likely to happen in the next chapter… I guess? <strong>

**Review Please. **


End file.
